Uma questão amorosa
by Acdy-chan
Summary: Não era à toa que todos diziam: não é boa idéia misturar paixão e trabalho. Pior ainda é ter um caso com o chefe. Sesshomaru Taisho era o empresário frio e calculista, mas totalmente passional quando os dois estavam a sós.
1. Chapter 1

Não era à toa que todos diziam: não é boa idéia misturar paixão e trabalho. Pior ainda é ter um caso com o chefe. Sesshoumaru Taisho era o empresário frio e calculista, mas totalmente passional quando os dois estavam a sós. Só que chegou um momento em que isso não era mais suficiente para Rin, queria ser mais que uma amante escondida do grande empresário. Grávida, não o forçaria a um casamento por dever. Era capaz de criar seu filho sozinha. O que ela não contava era que Sesshoumaru não estava disposto a deixá-la partir livremente...

**Gente eu sei que estou super atrasada com a Bela e a Fera prometo que sai um capitulo amanhã.......  
Espero que gostem desta nova finc.....**


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru tinha acabado de sair do banho com apenas uma toalha enrolada na cintura. Retornando ao quarto, não pôde acreditar que Rin ainda estivesse na cama.

 Pelo amor de Deus, Rin, acorde. Já é muito tarde...  Sesshoumar a chamou, visivelmente preocupado com o horário. Agitado, andava pelo quarto, tentando pegar as roupas que deixara espalhadas pelo chão na noite anterior.

 Rin, vamos!  repetiu, impaciente.

Rin podia vê-lo, não estava dormindo como ele pensava. Apenas observava: sim, aquele era Sesshoumaru... alto, forte, bronzeado, e acima de tudo irresistível. Aos trinta e quatro anos de idade, era dono de uma empresa de equipamentos e serviços de informática, e considerado o melhor profissional na área de computação. Inteligente e aplicado, alcançara sucesso cedo na vida.

 Posso dormir um pouco mais hoje. Meu chefe me dispensou esta manhã para compensar algumas horas extras que tenho feito ultimamente  explicou Rin com um sorriso nos lábios.

 Não me lembro de tê-la dispensado hoje, querida, vou precisar de você... Devemos terminar o contrato da Stanwell antes do meu almoço com a diretoria da empresa. Seja boazinha e levante-se logo!  exclamou Sesshomaru, apressado.  já estou saindo... preciso ir ao meu apartamento para trocar de roupa.

A noite se fora e o homem atraente e cheio de paixão não estava mais presente, dera lugar ao profissional frio e calculista.

 Sesshi, estou falando sério, não irei hoje pela manhã  Rin explicou.

 Por que não?  ele indagou, irritado.

 Porque... Vou sair com uma amiga. Já lhe havia dito antes  mentiu Rin, pois tinha certeza que Sesshoumaru não se lembraria, mesmo que fosse verdade.

 Terei que pedir a Sango para que a substitua  concluiu. Sesshomaru já estava totalmente absorto nos problemas e negócios do dia.

 Não será necessário, Sango já sabe e me substituirá. Estarei de volta às duas da tarde  informou Rin, assumindo seu papel de secretária eficiente.

 Tudo bem  disse Sesshomaru dirigindo-se à porta.

 Sesshi!  Rin o chamou timidamente.

 O que foi agora?  perguntou, sem ao menos olhá-la.

 Acho que mereço um beijo antes de você sair, não?  Rin falou em voz baixa.

 Oh! Por Deus, Rin. Eu mal acabo de sair da cama onde fizemos amor quase a noite toda e você já se sente carente!  Sesshomaru exclamou com frieza.

 Não é isso... Só um pouco insegura.

Sesshomaru apenas sorriu para ela e saiu.

Sozinha permaneceu deitada por mais alguns minutos e pensou consigo mesma: ah! Sesshomaru, será que lhe custaria tanto ser um pouco carinhoso? A diferença entre os dois era praticamente uma só: Sesshomaru apenas fazia sexo, enquanto Rin fazia amor.

Sesshomaru sempre fora uma pessoa metódica e não admitia misturar sua vida particular e a profissional. Rin conseguira romper esta barreira, tornando-se sua amante. O relacionamento, entretanto, era secreto. Apenas Miroku, gerente de recursos humanos da empresa e melhor amigo de Sesshomaru, sabia a respeito.

Quando acabava o expediente, Rin deixava de ser apenas a secretária de Sesshomaru. De três a quatro vezes por semana saíam para jantar e dançar. Durante a noite, Sesshomaru era um amante gentil e apaixonado, mas na manhã seguinte se transformava em outra pessoa. Assumia o papel do executivo frio e sério e saía para o trabalho sem oferecer sequer uma carona a Rin.

Aquela manhã parecia não terminar para Rin. Mentira para Sesshomaru: não iria se encontrar com nenhuma amiga. Não verdade, tinha uma consulta marcada com seu ginecologista.

 Parabéns, você está grávida, Rin!  disse o médico sorrindo.

Há semanas que tentava se convencer do contrário, mas no fundo, sabia haver engravidado. Só fora ao médico para confirmar suas suspeitas.

Rin não conseguia raciocinar. Não conseguia definir-se entre sentir-se feliz por carregar o filho de Sesshoumaru ou infeliz por saber que isto poderia causar o fim do relacionamento entre eles.

Foram cinco meses inesquecíveis, pensou, nostálgica.

Desde o início Sesshomaru deixara bem claro que não queria nenhum compromisso, pois prezava demais sua liberdade. Rin, apaixonada, aceitara todas as condições que o rapaz impusera.

Haviam combinado que Rin tomaria as precauções necessárias para não engravidar. Mas, freqüentemente, ela se esquecia de tomar seus anticoncepcionais. Sempre fora relapsa em relação a remédios. Às vezes passava dias sem pílulas e, quando se dava conta, tomava duas de uma só vez. Tivera sorte de não ter engravidado antes.

Com certeza o amante consideraria esse descuido como uma traição, pois confiara na palavra dela.

Rin saiu do consultório médico bastante confusa. Sabia que precisava de algum tempo para colocar as idéias em ordem. Começou a caminhar pelas ruas sem rumo certo. Não conseguia conter as lágrimas que lhe corriam pelo rosto, atraindo a atenção da pessoas que passavam por ela.

Meu Deus, o que faço agora?, Rin perguntou-se desesperada.

Sem saber ao certo como conseguira chegar ao escritório, foi direto ao banheiro e refez a maquilagem, tentando disfarçar a palidez do rosto.

Tudo parecia ter corrido normalmente pela manhã durante sua ausência. Sesshomaru nem ao menos a cumprimentara quando passou por ela em direção à própria sala, mas Rin o notara, como sempre. Vestia um terno azul-marinho com camisa de seda branca que além de muito bonita, lhe realçava ainda mais o bronzeado. A gravata era uma azul clara que ela lhe dera no último aniversário. Estava muito elegante, pois fazia questão de estar sempre bem vestido.

 Rin, venha até a minha sala, por favor  ele a chamou pelo interfone.

 Pois não, Sesshomaru  respondeu prontamente.

Rin, de bloco e caneta na mão, ajeitou a roupa e imediatamente dirigiu-se à sala de Sesshomaru.

Logo que sentou na cadeira do lado da mesa do chefe, este perguntou, sem sequer levantar o rosto dos papeis que conferia:

 Como foi o encontro com sua amiga?

 Tudo bem  mentiu Rin.  Almoçamos juntas e lembramos os velhos tempos.

Sabia que Sesshomaru não estava nem ouvindo. Estava atento a uma pilha de papéis e documentos. Tudo indicava que o contrato da Stanwell havia sido fechado pela manhã.

Rin estava muito confusa, sentia-se culpada e com medo. Não poderia esconder aquela situação por muito tempo, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza: a reação de Sesshomaru seria terrível. Havia confiado nela, e fora traído.

 Posso começar?  perguntou Sesshoamru, notando que a secretária estava distraída.

 Claro, Sesshomaru, pode sim  respondeu imediatamente.

Trabalharam a tarde toda e Rin conseguiu até mesmo esquecer-se dos problemas que a afligiam tanto.

No final do dia, encontrava-se exausta. Como já não havia mais ninguém no escritório, Sesshomaru aproximou-se com muita delicadeza de Rin e tocando-lhe o queixo, carinhosamente levantou seu rosto para fitá-la nos olhos.

 Você está bem?  perguntou, revelando preocupação.

 Estou sim. Apenas um pouco cansada, não vejo a hora de chegar em casa, tomar um banho, e descansar  respondeu Rin, sorrindo na tentativa de esconder seu nervosismo.

Em outros tempos, o simples fato de Sesshomau se preocupar seria bastante para que ela se sentisse a mais feliz das mulheres. Mas agora tudo era diferente.

 É que... eu estava pensando em jantarmos juntos, talvez dançarmos um pouco, e então quem sabe...  propôs Sesshomaru, assumindo uma expressão marota.

 Hoje não, Sesshi. Desculpe. Estou num daqueles dias... você sabe  respondeu Rin.

Conhecia bem Sesshomaru e sabia que quando se mostrava carinhoso, era porque tinha uma única coisa em mente: levá-la para a cama.

 Está bem, está bem. Não vou insistir mais  disse Sesshomaru, passando delicadamente as mãos pelos cabelos de Rin.

Gostava quando seus longos cabelos pretos estavam soltos, pois embelezavam ainda mais o rosto delicado e feminino de Rin. Sua pele clara e muito suave realçava os grandes olhos negros. Era uma mulher atraente, e onde quer que fosse, seu corpo muito bem-feito e sensual chamava a atenção dos homens.

Rin abaixou a cabeça para continuar o trabalho e Sesshomau percebeu que realmente não adiantaria insistir.

 Você vai demorar muito ainda?  ele perguntou, olhando o relógio.

 Mais uns dez minutos e vou para casa, Sesshi.

 Tudo bem, Rin, boa noite. Nos veremos amanhã  ele falou num tom de voz preocupado.  Tem certeza de que está tudo bem? Estou achando você muito estranha hoje. Não quer me dizer o que houve?

Sesshomaru colocou a mão sobre a de Rin e começou a acariciá-la ternamente.

 Eu é que deveria perguntar o que está havendo... Você nunca se importou comigo! Por que isso agora?  um pouco nervosa desabafou olhando-o nos olhos.

 Quem escuto pensa que sou um crápula!  exclamou nervoso.

 E às vezes é mesmo. Nós dois sabemos disso  retrucou Rin, enquanto voltava a datilografar, visivelmente irritada.

Rin era sempre muito meiga, delicada e, quando agia assim, tão impulsivamente, Sesshomaru não sabia como reagir. Confuso, recuou e fitou-a por alguns segundos sem dizer nada. Dirigiu-se à porta e, nervoso, saiu sem sequer se despedir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Rukia-hime: Minha primeira review!!!!! Bom muita coisa vai acontecer, meu essa e um dos romances que mais me cativaram, amei essa história do começo ao fim, eu prometo posta bem rápida essa, e já to quase terminando o 4 capitulo de A Bela e a Fera.....**


	3. Chapter 3

Mais uma vez Rin encontrava-se sozinha. Olhava fixamente para as paredes, magoada por Sesshomaru tê-la deixado daquele modo. Caminhou até a estante, pegou uma garrafa do bar e preparou um uísque duplo. Nunca fizera isso antes, mas, deprimida, julgou que a bebida lhe faria bem.

Com o copo na mão, foi até a janela, de onde podia observar o movimento das pessoas que corriam de um lado para o outro e o trânsito congestionado de sexta-feira à tarde em Londres.

A sala de Sesshomaru ficava no décimo sexto andar do prédio onde funcionavam todos os escritórios executivos de sua empresa. Rin começara a trabalhar no setor de digitação, como secretária júnior há seis meses, quando tinha apenas vinte anos.

Sesshomaru costumava visitar todos os setores de sua companhia, e fora numa dessas visitas que havia conhecido Rin.

-#Tudo bem - a moça respondera meio sem graça, mas muito feliz e orgulhosa de ter sido notada pelo chefe.

Entusiasmado por aquela moça jovem, morena e sensual, Sesshomaru pediu para que a promovessem para o lugar da srta. Parker, sua secretária, que estava de partida para o Canadá.

Quando Rin soube do novo cargo que ocuparia, ficou radiante.

Sesshomaru era cobiçado por todas as moças, não só porque era o dono da empresa mas também por seu charme sedutor. Era muito atraente, com um rosto de traços firmes, lábios bem-feitos e cabelos fartos, cortados de um modo ao mesmo tempo moderno e elegante.

Sendo assim, não foi difícil Rin se apaixonar por ele. Após um mês de trabalho juntos, Sesshomaru a convidou para jantar num restaurante muito aconchegante. À luz de velas, Rin não podia deixar de fixar o olhar naquele sorriso encantador e sensual que a atraía como nunca. Sesshomaru se comportara como um verdadeiro cavalheiro durante o jantar.

Ao chegarem em frente ao edifício onde Rin morava, Sesshomaru a abraçou firmemente, segurou seu queixo e a beijou, como ela jamais havia sido beijada antes.

-#Não vai me convidar para conhecer o seu apartamento? - sussurrou ansioso ao ouvido de Rin, mal contendo o desejo que sentia desde que a conhecera.

-# Não sei se devo... - respondeu quase sem voz, sufocada pelo beijo de Sesshomaru. - Na verdade eu gostaria muito que subisse para tomarmos um licor juntos.

Sesshomaru entrou e logo sentou confortavelmente no sofá da sala de estar.

-# Seu apartamento é encantador, exatamente como a dona - disse Max sorrindo.

-# Obrigada. Você é muito gentil, Sesshomaru - Rin agradeceu. - Gosto muito dele. Moro aqui desde pequena, e esse lugar já faz parte da minha vida.

-# Seria muito indelicado perguntar se você mora sozinha ou... será que alguém pode aparecer a qualquer momento? - falou, olhando ao redor.

-# Fique à vontade. Meu pai faleceu cinco anos atrás, e eu e Amy, minha mãe, continuamos aqui, morando juntas, até que, há dois anos, ela se casou novamente. Apesar dos protestos de mamãe resolvi continuar sozinha. Sabe... certamente eu me sentiria uma intrusa... - explicou Rin, entregando-lhe o cálice de licor.

-# Então posso beijá-la mais uma vez e à vontade...  murmurou Sesshomaru, abraçando-a.

Continuou a beijá-la e a acariciar seu corpo. Aos poucos foi tirando-lhe a roupa e logo estavam nus, com os corpos entrelaçados. Ela nunca tinha ido para a cama com um homem antes, e quando Sesshomaru percebeu, já era tarde demais. A princípio ficou bravo por Rin não tê-lo avisado, mas depois acariciou-lhe o rosto ternamente.

-# Eu nunca estive com uma moça virgem em toda a minha vida - disse baixinho, segurando Rin nos braços.

Sesshomaru podia não amá-la tanto quanto Rin o amava, mas nesse dia a fez sentir-se linda e desejada. Beijou cada centímetro daquele corpo bem-feito e sensual com tanta intensidade que Rin chegava a sentir tremores. Sesshomaru sabia como fazer uma mulher sentir-se fêmea e selvagem na cama.

Sem conseguir controlar o fervor que percorria seu corpo cheio de desejo, Sesshomaru a penetrou novamente. Rin, ansiosa por tê-lo outra vez dentro de si, ardia de prazer enquanto seus corpos movimentavam-se freneticamente.

Nesses momento de amor intenso, de entrega total, Rin conseguia chegar ao íntimo de Sesshomaru. Aquilo o atormentava, pois era muito fechado e sempre tentara manter as pessoas que o cercavam a uma confortável distância.

O barulho do pessoal da limpeza, trouxe Rin de volta à realidade. Já estava bem escuro e poucas pessoas podiam ser vistas pelas ruas.

Vamos lá, não vai adiantar nada ficar aqui lembrando o passado, pensou Rin, enquanto bebia o último gole de uísque.

No caminho para casa sentia-se um pouco mais calma, mas ainda perturbada. O incidente com Sesshomaru não lhe saía da cabeça. Ele explodia com qualquer coisa que o contrariasse, por menor que fosse. O que aconteceria quando soubesse da gravidez? Era possível prever.

Ao chegar em casa, Rin sentou-se no sofá, tirou os sapatos de salto alto e colocou os pés para cima, conseguindo, finalmente, relaxar. Ficou assim por algum tempo, mas antes que começasse a pensar em Sesshomaru de novo, levantou-se e foi para o quarto.

Enquanto tirava a roupa para tomar banho, olhou-se no espelho e pensou: por quanto tempo vou continuar assim... magra, com o corpo certinho e bonito? Rin já estava no segundo mês de gravidez e não continuaria esbelta por muito mais tempo.

Grávida, meu Deus, grávida... pensava Rin. Sim, Sesshomaru havia plantado uma semente dentro dela que se tornaria um bebê. Provavelmente seria um menino, lindo, forte e de olhos âmbar , como o pai.

Jamais faria um aborto, isso estava fora de questão, mas tampouco se casaria com Sesshomaru.

Ele nunca pensou em casar-se, mas certamente, agora que estava grávida, insistiria para que se casassem. Era um homem responsável e não permitiria que Rin criasse aquela criança sozinha.

A questão era exatamente essa, Sesshomaru se casaria com ela pelo bebê e não por amá-la. De modo algum aceitaria tê-lo ao seu lado somente porque estava grávida. Tinha seu próprio apartamento, seu dinheiro e decidira: criaria seu filho naquele apartamento, o bebê cresceria ali, exatamente como a mãe.

O maior problema seria seu emprego: teria que sair de lá. Não suportaria ver Sesshomaru todos os dias, e ele certamente não gostaria de vê-la também. Seria muito desagradável tornar-se mais gorda a cada dia, tendo que usar roupas largas e nada atraentes. Rin tornara-se muito vaidosa desde que conhecera Sesshomaru. Tinha gasto muito dinheiro em roupas, e não havia mais lugar onde colocá-las.

Saiu do banho um pouco mais aliviada, penteou os cabelos ainda molhados, vestiu apenas um roupão e chinelos, pois não pretendia sair. Queria ficar só e à vontade. Foi até a cozinha com a intenção de preparar algo para comer. Lembrou então que havia congelado pizza na semana anterior, e tratou de esquentar alguns pedaços.

Mal começara a comer, o telefone tocou. Rin passou a mão pelos cabelos e pensou: desculpe mamãe, não vou atender, prefiro que pense que não estou em casa.

Amy tinha o costume de ligar para a filha toda sexta-feira, para saber como Rin tinha passado a semana.

Decididamente não atenderia o telefone, teria que mentir novamente, dizer a sua mãe que estava tudo bem, quando na verdade estava péssima, como nunca se sentira antes.

O telefone não parava. Quando Rin achava que a pessoa do outro lado da linha desistiria, o aparelho recomeçava a tocar.

-# Fique quieto, eu não estou em casa - dizia em voz baixa, olhando para o telefone.

O barulho do telefone ecoava no silêncio do apartamento, fazendo com que Rin se sentisse ainda mais sozinha.

Nunca tinha percebido o quanto as coisas de seu apartamento já pertenciam a Sesshomaru. Olhando ao redor podia vê-lo sorrindo na foto sobre a mesinha de canto da sala. Muitas das peças exóticas que faziam parte da decoração haviam sido dadas a ela por Sesshomaru.

Conhecia profundamente o gosto de Sesshomaru, e desde que se apaixonara fazia questão de comprar tudo o que lhe agradasse, do sabonete ao champanhe.

Sesshomaru, gostaria tanto de viver toda a minha vida ao seu lado, Rin pensou enquanto ligava a televisão do quarto. Não, não podia se entregar àquele sonho. Decidiu que passaria o fim de semana sem pensar nele. Seria difícil, precisava de Sesshomaru muito mais do que jamais admitira; agora tudo tinha que ser diferente.

O telefone tocou novamente. Rin não suportaria todo aquele barulho de novo, e por isso resolveu atender.

-# Pronto - murmurou, temerosa.

-# Rin! Onde você esteve? Já liguei várias vezes e ninguém atendia... - disse Sesshomaru do outro lado da linha.

-# Eu estava no banho - mentiu.

-# Tudo bem... Você está sozinha? - perguntou com voz baixa e meiga.

Rin procurou sentar-se melhor na cama, ajeitando os travesseiros para que pudesse ficar recostada. Sesshomaru raramente ligava às sextas-feiras, em geral tinha negócios a resolver.

-# Não estou sozinha - mentiu com mais naturalidade desta vez. - Há um rapaz aqui comigo, e você está nos atrapalhando... - continuou Rin em tom de ironia.

-# Não brinque assim, Rin, você sabe que não gosto - protestou Sesshomaru.

-# Claro que estou sozinha, com quem eu poderia estar?

-# Rin, não consigo parar de pensar em você... Tem certeza de que está tudo bem? - perguntou preocupado.

-# Estou bem sim, Sesshi. É verdade - Rin assegurou-lhe  só um pouco cansada, já lhe disse isso hoje. Estava indo dormir.

Sesshomaru calou-se por alguns instantes e então prosseguiu:

-# Posso ir até aí?

Rin ficou pálida, totalmente paralisada, com o telefone na mão. Sesshomaru nunca falara assim antes. Em geral, era Rin que se insinuava, pedindo para que ele fosse até lá. O que poderia estar havendo com Sesshomaru? Não era do tipo de homem que rastejava por uma mulher.

-# O que há, Sesshi? Você está estranho - falou surpresa.

-# Ora, Rin. Não percebe que preciso de você? Não consigo nem sequer pegar no sono - desabafou. - Eu quero... você sabe o quê. Vou até o seu apartamento.

-# Não quero que você venha  disse Rin com firmeza, surpreendendo a si mesma. Nunca negara nada a Sesshomaru antes.

Rin podia ouvir a respiração ofegante do outro lado da linha, enquanto ficava em silêncio por alguns segundos. Mas, definitivamente não cederia.

-# Sesshomaru, estou cansada, já estava deitada  mentiu novamente com frieza. - Nos veremos amanhã.

Rin desligou o telefone tão logo acabou de pronunciar a última palavra. Se continuasse falando com Sesshomaru, com certeza fraquejaria. Assim, preferiu nem lhe dar a chance de insistir.

Naquela noite seria impossível para Rin fazer amor com Sesshomaru. Simplesmente não conseguiria.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Bek-chan: pois e eu prometi posta 3 fincs inteiras até o natal, e pretendo cumpri minha promessa, que bom que vc está acompanhando, vo posta os capitulos com cuidado desta vez, más pretendo ser bem rápida também.  
**

**Individua do mal; e meio dificil de esquecer de vc hahahahahahaha.  
Pode deixa que vo ser rápida com os capítulos...  
**

**Beijão pra todos que acompanham.....**


	4. Chapter 4

Rin acordou no dia seguinte com o barulho da campainha, que tocava sem parar. Olhou para o relógio da cabeceira da cama, e mal pôde acreditar. Eram dez horas da manhã. Dormira como uma pedra.

Quem será a esta hora da manhã?, perguntou-se Rin, enquanto se dirigia à porta.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos e ajeitou a camisola branca, transparente e delicadamente bordada. Ao abrir a porta mal pôde acreditar no que via.

-# Sesshomaru! - exclamou Rin, surpresa. - Eu estava dormindo... - Ficou surpresa por sentir-se meio sem graça, vestida em trajes tão sumários perto de Sesshomaru.

Ele a encarou de cima a baixo, quase devorando-a com os olhos. Adorava camisolas sensuais, e sabendo disso Rin tinha uma verdadeira coleção de roupas íntimas lindíssimas.

-# Tinha quase certeza que você ainda estaria na cama - ele falou, sem tirar os olhos de Rin. - Perdi o sono, precisava te ver.

-# Ah! Sesshi, pára de me olhar assim e entra  disse Rin sorrindo.

Sabia que deveria estar com uma aparência horrível e tentou disfarçar agindo naturalmente.

Sesshomaru estava elegante, como sempre. Vestia calça preta com bolsos amplos, e uma camisa bege bem clara, com alguns botões abertos, deixando à vista o peito forte e peludo. Entrou vagarosamente, e, assim que ela fechou a porta, abraçou-a com carinho, mas tão firmemente, que Rin pôde senti-lo inteiro.

-# O que há? - perguntou Sesshomaru em tom de voz suave, fitando-a nos olhos. - Eu ainda acho que algo está errado, você não me parece bem.

Rin pôde sentir a lágrimas querendo brotar-lhe dos olhos, mas não iria chorar perto dele, já tinha se prometido que isso não aconteceria. Apenas abaixou a cabeça e sentou-se no sofá, puxando Sesshomaru para bem perto dela de modo que pudesse apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro.

Amava Sesshomaru mais do que qualquer pessoa deste mundo, e precisava ficar abraçada a ele por alguns minutos. Estava tão temerosa, não sabia o que o futuro lhe reservava.

-# Rin, eu sei que às vezes sou muito egoísta - continuou Sesshomaru, enquanto lhe acariciava os longos e sedosos cabelos. - Eu fiz alguma coisa que te magoou?

-# Não, Sesshi, não fale assim... - suplicou Rin. - Só estou um pouco cansada.

Rin percebeu então que Sesshomaru estava realmente triste e preocupado. Amava aquele homem e não suportava vê-lo assim, sabia o quanto ele apreciava que tudo na vida andasse nos eixos.

-# Nós mulheres somos assim... Esses hormônios não nos deixam em paz - murmurou Rin com um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

-# Pobrezinha  sussurrou Sesshomaru. - Nunca me lembro de ter visto você assim tão mal. Esses problemas não pareciam te afetar tanto antes.

-# Talvez você nunca tivesse percebido... e além do mais estou muito cansada, meu chefe exige demais de mim - disse Rin sorrindo, na tentativa de dar outro rumo à conversa.

-# Já que você está assim, acho melhor mudarmos os planos para este fim de semana - propôs Sesshomaru. Parecia que o mundo ia desabar na cabeça de Rin. Ficara claro que a única coisa que interessava Sesshomaru era seu corpo, e a preocupação com ela não existia realmente. Queria apenas levá-la para a cama. - Acho que vou aproveitar e visitar meus pais, há meses minha mãe vem me cobrando alguns dias com eles - disse Sesshomaru.

-# Ora, Sesshi, eu já comprei os ingressos para o teatro. Hoje é sábado, lembra-se? - perguntou Rin, surpresa.

-# Iremos sábado que vem. Volte para a cama e descanse mais um pouco - murmurou, já se levantando do sofá.

Rin sentiu-se paralisada, não conseguia articular um única palavra.

Sesshomaru a beijou no rosto e foi embora..

Na segunda-feira de manhã, quando Rin chegou ao trabalho, Sesshomaru já estava na sala de reuniões com toda a diretoria.

Rin começou a trabalhar, ansiosa por vê-lo e saber se realmente fora à casa de seus pais como havia dito.

O telefone tocou e Rin atendeu automaticamente.

-# Alô, por favor, eu gostaria de falar com Sesshomaru. É do escritório dele, não é? - perguntou uma voz feminina, muito suave e educada.

-# É sim, mas no momento ele se encontra numa reunião importante - explicou Rin, desconfiada. - Gostaria de deixar algum recado?

-# Não, obrigada. Mas tenho certeza de que se disser a ele que Kagura está no telefone, Sesshomaru atenderá - insistiu a mulher.

-# Não posso. Não tenho permissão para interromper este tipo de reunião - explicou Rin, tentando controlar os nervos.

-# Tudo bem. Na verdade Sesshomaru me proibiu de ligar para o seu escritório. Só telefonei porque vou viajar às pressas para Paris, sabe como é a vida de modelos. Sábado à noite quando jantamos juntos marcamos um outro jantar para hoje, mas eu não estarei mais em Londres. Poderia lhe dar o recado por favor? - perguntou Kagura.

-# Sim, poderia. Não sei se você sabe, mas Sesshomaru detesta que lhe façam ligações pessoais aqui, no escritório. Por que não liga para o apartamento dele e deixa o recado gravado na secretária eletrônica? - propôs Rin, friamente.

-# Boa idéia, querida. Vou fazer isso. Obrigada  agradeceu Kagura.

Ao desligar o telefone, Rin não podia conter as lágrimas. Rumou para o toalete feminino e chorou. Tinha que disfarçar. Se segurasse todo aquele ódio e ciúme explodiria.

Sesshomaru, por que tudo tinha que acabar assim?, perguntava-se, angustiada.

Sentia-se frágil e insegura, só de pensar que Sesshomaru dormira com outra mulher. O relacionamento deles havia acabado. O cara-de-pau mentira, dizendo que ia visitar os pais. Na verdade o encontro com Kagura já estava acertado.

Rin chorava tanto que nem percebeu quando Sango entrou no toalete.

-# O que aconteceu com você, Rin? - perguntou a amiga, preocupada.

-# Não é nada. Bobagem minha. Já passou - disse Rin quase sem voz e, depois de uma pequena pausa, perguntou à amiga: - Sango , você sabe se Miroku está na reunião?

-# Está, sim. Mas já devem estar terminando. Por que você não retoca a maquilagem, enquanto isso, Rin? Você está horrível!  disse Sango.

Além das duas serem muito amigas, Sango era secretária de Miroku e a substituía sempre que Rin precisava.

Só depois do almoço é que Rin teve chance de falar com Miroku.

-# Posso entrar? - perguntou, sorrindo.

-# Claro! - respondeu Miroku.

Estava quase debruçado em cima de uma pilha de papéis. Miroku sempre vestia ternos muito elegantes e de cor clara. Era apenas uns dois anos mais velho que Sesshomaru e também muito charmoso. Mas como pessoa era extremamente diferente: era casado com Sango e amava sua esposa.

-# Miroku, gostaria que tudo o que viermos a conversar ficasse só entre nós - pediu Rin.

-# Na medida do possível... - Miroku ironizou.

-# Miroku, estou falando sério. Vim até o seu escritório para pedir dispensa por uma semana.

-# Por quê? Está com problemas de saúde? - perguntou, intrigado.

-# Não, não é isso. Como nós somos grandes amigos, vou te adiantar: usarei esta semana para procurar outro emprego, assim você adianta a contratação de uma outra secretária - sugeriu Rin.

-# O quê? Você vai deixar a companhia, e, ainda assim, não quer que eu conte nada a Sesshomaru?

-# Sesshomaru não se importará. Está tudo acabado entre nós, Miroku. Seria muito embaraçoso para nós dois se eu continuasse aqui.

Miroku levantou-se da cadeira, foi até a máquina de café e pegou duas xícaras. O cheiro de café repugnou Rin visivelmente.

-# Você está grávida, Rin  disse Miroku em voz baixa.

Rin não podia negar, sua atitude já a denunciara.

-# Não acha que Sesshomaru deveria saber? - argumentou.

-# Não. Pelo menos por enquanto.

-# Sesshomaru gosta muito de você, Rin - afirmou Miroku.

-# Ele não me ama, Miroku. Sei que iria querer se casar comigo, mas não deixarei que isso aconteça - disse Rin, nervosa. - Eu ainda tenho amor-próprio, Miroku. Jamais me casarei com Sesshomaru só porque estou grávida.

-# Mas ele tem o direito de saber, Rin - insistiu Miroku.

-# Claro, Miroku. Mas vai ficar bravo, e com razão. Foi tudo minha culpa, sempre fui péssima em tomar remédios, pílulas e coisas do gênero. Sesshomaru vai me odiar por isso - argumentou Rin.

-# Sua mãe já sabe? - Miroku perguntou.

-# Ainda não. Preciso colocar minhas idéias em ordem primeiro, Miroku. Depois falarei com Sesshomaru e mamãe.

-# Com certeza ela vai te ajudar.

-# Claro que sim. Mas eu não quero preocupá-la agora com meus problemas. Ela se casou há pouco tempo e mais parece uma adolescente em lua-de-mel, está tão feliz.

Miroku terminou de beber o café, certificando-se de que Rin também acabara, antes de pegar as xícaras e levá-las de volta. Sentou-se e começou a consultar sua agenda pessoal.

-# Acho que posso te ajudar, Rin - disse Miroku, anotando um número de telefone. - Tenho um amigo, também no ramo de processamento de dados, que está tentando contratar uma secretária por uns seis meses apenas. Ele está de viagem para o Canadá. O nome dele é Kohaku. Se quiser, posso falar com ele.

-# Ótimo, Miroku. Gostaria muito. É claro, se você puder me fazer esse favor, ficarei imensamente agradecida - disse Rin, mais animada.

Miroku, levantou-se e caminhou em direção a Rin, pondo a mão delicadamente sobre seu ombro num gesto amigo.

-# A única coisa com a qual não concordo, é você sair sem falar com Sesshomaru. Talvez não reaja do modo que você pensa.

Rin colocou a mão sobre a de Miroku, como se agradecesse o apoio amigo.

-# Não Miroku, Sesshomaru não vai nem se importar. Ele já tem outra pessoa em sua vida - disse Rin em tom de desabafo e, após alguns segundos, continuou: - Não será este bebê que o prenderá a mim.

Miroku sempre a tivera como amiga, uma funcionária eficiente, mas nunca suspeitara do quanto Rin prezava sua dignidade.

- Ele não te merece, Rin. Decididamente Sesshomaru não enxerga um palmo diante do nariz.

Rin levantou-se sorrindo, bem mais aliviada. Também gostava muito de Miroku, e sentia-se melhor após ter compartilhado seus problemas com o amigo.

Miroku beijou Rin no rosto e segurou-lhe as duas mãos, demonstrando solidariedade.

-# Obrigada, Miroku  Rin agradeceu tristemente.

-# O que é isso, Rin. Para que servem os amigos, afinal?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO**

**Rukia-hime: pode deixa que se vc tá revoltada com o Sesshi agora imagina quando ele souber que vai ser pai, eu quando li eu quis mata o infeliz!!!!!!  
Logo logo eu coloco mais......  
Más pode ficar sucegada que tudo vai ficar bem no final, e tenho certeza que o final vai agrada a todos...**


	5. Chapter 5

Rin tentou manter-se calma e trabalhou normalmente, animada pela conversa com Miroku, e pela possibilidade de um novo emprego.

Sesshomaru resolveu trabalhar até tarde, tinha que pôr em dia vários contratos de negócios. Tirara o paletó, a gravata e abrira o botão do colarinho para sentir-se mais confortável. Rin por sua vez tirara o _blazer_ e prendera o cabelo.

Estavam tão concentrados no que faziam que não perceberam as horas passarem. Quando Sesshomaru se deu conta, o prédio estava praticamente vazio, e ele e Rin eram as únicas pessoas que restavam no andar. Parou por um instante, observando-a trabalhar.

Era uma mulher exótica. Bonita de se olhar. Apesar de magra e alta, Rin tinha seios fortes e todas as formas femininas bem acentuadas. A blusa de seda que vestia permitia a Sesshomaru vislumbrar seus seios. Fixando o olhar com mais atenção pôde perceber a pele clara de Rin e o exato ponto em que escurecia formando a auréola dos mamilos rijos.

Sesshomaru fez menção de pegar um dos papéis que estavam nas mãos de Rin, com o propósito de se aproximar mais da moça.

-# Você está deliciosamente cheirosa hoje, querida - murmurou, tão perto que Rin pôde sentir o calor de sua boca.

O corpo de Rin estremeceu. Era impossível ignorar as verdadeiras intenções dele.

Sesshomaru ficou de pé e fez com que Rin levantasse. Começou então a desabotoar a blusa de seda e acariciar levemente seus seios. O toque daquela mão forte e máscula a fazia fraquejar sempre.

-# Faz tanto tempo - sussurrou no ouvido de Rin.

Abraçou-a ternamente e então beijou-lhe os lábios, a princípio com suavidade, depois ardente de desejo.

Enquanto a beijava, tirou-lhe a blusa, e, admirando os lindos seios, dizia:

-# Você me enfeitiça, Rin.

Sesshomaru a beijava intensamente, apertando-a contra si. Acariciava-lhe os seios fartos, concentrando-se nos mamilos eretos. Depois foi deslizando as mãos pela curva acentuada da cintura, percorrendo em seguida, o ventre e por último tirou-lhe a saia e a calcinha.

Rin já não podia se controlar. Desejava Sesshomaru como nunca.

-# Feche a porta com a chave - disse Rin, entre beijos sufocantes.

Prontamente Sesshomaru a atendeu, foi até a porta e virou a chave. Mal conseguia despir-se.

-# Me ajude, Rin... Eu preciso de você, agora! - exclamou Sesshomaru, ofegante.

Rin tirou-lhe a camisa, em seguida ajoelhou-se e foi descendo as calças de Sesshomaru, até conseguir vê-lo por inteiro.

Ambos mal conseguiam respirar e estavam completamente entregue ao prazer.

Quando Sesshomaru percebeu que não agüentaria mais, apertou Rin contra si, e seus lábios ansiosos procuraram os dela. Beijou-a no pescoço e nos seios. Rin gemia, com o corpo colado ao de Sesshomaru. Podia senti-lo cada vez mais desesperado por possuí-la.

-# Meu Deus, Rin, você me deixa louco... - Sesshomaru sussurrou.

-# Sesshi, quero fazer amor com você agora - implorou Rin, quase sem fôlego.

Sesshomaru deitou-a no sofá, cobrindo-lhe o ventre e o umbigo com beijos quentes, subindo depois para os seios com amorosa delicadeza. Suas carícias às vezes se tornavam selvagens. Depois Rin obrigava-o a imobilizar-se, percorria seu corpo com mãos e lábios febris e ansiosos. Era como uma luta desesperada cuja regra era "torturar" o adversário de prazer.

As sensações que envolviam Rin eram divinas e chegaram ao auge quando sentiu Max dentro de si. Tinha a impressão de serem um único ser, feito apenas de amor e sensualidade. E Sesshomaru sentia-se preso dentro dela, dominado por um prazer que o fazia gritar. Levados por sensações tão profundas, ambos perderam totalmente o controle, abandonando-se ao ritmo alucinante de seus corpos até alcançar o êxtase absoluto.

Fizeram amor como nunca. Rin queria que Sesshomaru se lembrasse de que nenhuma mulher no mundo seria capaz de saciá-lo daquela maneira. Nem mesmo a modelo famosa com quem ele certamente tinha saído.

Os dois ficaram deitados no sofá fortemente abraçados. Levou algum tempo até que Sesshomaru conseguisse reunir forças para se mover e deitar-se ao lado de Rin. Exaustos, fitaram-se por alguns instantes. Sesshomaru acariciava os cabelos de Rin, arrumando alguns fios que lhe cobriam o rosto, enquanto ela o acariciava, brincando com os pêlos do peito musculoso.

Adeus, Sesshomaru. Me despedi de você do jeito mais bonito que existe, pensava Rin consigo mesma, encostada nos braços dele.

Sesshomaru apoiou-se num dos ombros, procurando os olhos de Rin, que estavam cheios de lágrimas.

-# Hoje vou com você para o seu apartamento - disse Sesshomaru, beijando-a no rosto.

-# Não, Sesshi. Hoje não - negou Rin, sorrindo para disfarçar a tristeza.

-# Vou, sim, Rin, preciso de você... em casa estaremos mais à vontade e então... - propôs Sesshomaru, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-# Sesshi, você ainda tem muito trabalho pela frente - disse Rin passando a mão pelo cabelo ligeiramente despenteado.

-# Não importa - insistiu.

-# Não, Sesshi. Não quero - Rin repetiu, levantando-se do sofá.

Enquanto Rin se vestia, Sesshomaru a olhava friamente, observando todos os seus movimentos graciosos.

-# Vamos lá Sesshi, vista-se - Rin disse em tom brincalhão.

-# Rin, vou com você - voltou a insistir Sesshomaru, ainda deitado.

-# Pare de bancar o teimoso, Sesshi. Hoje não.

Visivelmente mal-humorado, Sesshomaru levantou-se do sofá e começou a se vestir. Não suportava ser rejeitado desse modo.

-# Você amarrotou suas roupas de novo - brincou Rin, para amenizar a atmosfera pesada.

Sesshomaru fingiu não ter ouvido a observação. Continuou a se vestir, parando diante do espelho do bar para fazer o nó da gravata.

Sentou-se então em sua mesa, voltando a trabalhar.

Rin notou que Sesshomaru estava muito irritado. Escrevia depressa, movendo papéis de um lado para o outro com rispidez.

Os dois estavam vestidos novamente. Rin também utilizou o espelho do bar para se pintar, e pôde ver no reflexo Sesshomaru sentado em sua mesa assinando uma porção de contratos. Lá estava o frio homem de negócios novamente.

-# Sesshi, já acabei tudo por hoje. Se você não precisar mais de mim, estou de saída - disse Rin suavemente.

-# Vá, Rin, pode ir embora - respondeu Sesshomaru com frieza.

Rin pegou sua bolsa e, cabisbaixa, dirigiu-se para a porta.

O nosso bebê está aqui, Sesshi. Eu já o amo tanto, pensou consigo mesma.

Rin parou perto da porta para dar uma última olhada na sala de Sesshomaru onde, minutos atrás, tinham se amado com tanta intensidade.

-# Mudou de idéia: - perguntou Sesshomaru, ao vê-la parar perto da porta.

-# Não. Boa noite, Sesshi - Rin respondeu com voz trêmula.

Sesshomaru não disse nada, nem ao menos boa noite. Seu orgulho estava ferido e não conseguia admitir ter sido rejeitado. Não conseguia entender como sua amante tão ardorosa, podia tornar-se tão insensível.

Entretanto, para Rin, aquela tinha sido a última vez.

Durante a semana toda, Rin evitou Sesshomaru sempre que pôde. Durante o dia ocupava-se com o trabalho, e sempre procurava almoçar com outras pessoas para mantê-lo a distância.

No final do dia, Rin saía sempre quando Sesshomaru se encontrava em reunião. Ao chegar em casa tirava o telefone do gancho, para não correr o risco de fraquejar e atender. Sabia que Sesshomaru devia estar tentando ligar todas as noites.

Na manhã da sexta-feira, Rin foi procurar Miroku.

-# Posso entrar? - perguntou Rin.

-# Claro! - respondeu Miroku, contente por vê-la tão bem.

Rin entrou na sala e sentou-se na cadeira em frente à mesa de Miroku.

-# Vim me despedir - disse Rin, sorrindo com certa tristeza nos olhos, e após uma pequena pausa continuou e t-e agradecer também, já está tudo acertado, começo a trabalhar com Kohako dentro de duas semanas.

-# Tem certeza que é isso que você quer, Rin? - perguntou Miroku, olhando-a nos olhos.

-# Tenho sim, Miroku. Não se preocupe... Estou de viagem para a casa de minha mãe. Contarei tudo a ela e passarei alguns dias por lá. Ao voltar já começo no meu novo emprego - explicou Rin, tentando mostrar-se animada.

Miroku levantou-se, caminhou até a cadeira onde Rin estava sentada e beijou-lhe o rosto.

-# Cuide-se bem - disse, com carinho.

-# Obrigada por tudo, Miroku - Rin agradeceu.

Voltando a sua sala, Rin foi surpreendida por Sesshomaru que a aguardava rabiscando alguns papéis.

-# Estou esperando por você, será que posso acompanhá-la hoje? - Sesshomaru perguntou em tom irônico.

-# Eu preferiria que não - respondeu, secamente, e recomeçou a andar. Pretendo dormir cedo hoje, porque vou para a casa de minha mãe amanhã de manhã.

-# Quer dizer que não nos veremos durante o fim de semana? - perguntou Sesshomaru, irritado.

-# Receio que não, Sesshomaru. Já telefonei para Amy e disse que iria vê-la no final de semana - explicou Rin prevendo que ele não aprovaria.

-# Não estou entendendo onde você quer chegar agindo assim. Ma uma coisa posso garantir: não estou gostando nada disso - desabafou.

-# Acho que mereço alguns dias de descanso, não? -# disse Rin, enquanto arrumava suas coisas e pegava a bolsa.

-# E eu acho que mereço algumas explicações, ou não?

Rin já decidira que não voltaria atrás. Havia arrumado as malas e partiria de trem ainda naquela noite. Chegaria à casa de sua mãe pela manhã. Não queria se aborrecer, apenas sair dali e ir para casa.

-# Não há nenhuma explicação, apenas vou ver minha mãe - disse Rin, elevando a voz.

Tinha certeza que Sesshomaru insistiria na discussão, assim passou por ele rapidamente e dirigiu-se ao elevadores. Sesshomaru a seguiu até o hall e lá ficou encostado na parede a observando.

O elevador parecia demorar uma eternidade. Rin ainda pôde vê-lo no hall, parado, enquanto o elevador chegava.

-# Adeus, Sesshi - disse, entrando no elevador, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Sesshomaru não respondeu nada.

Rin não conseguia pregar o olho durante a viagem. A imagem de Sesshomaru parado no hall não lhe saía da cabeça.

Quando o trem parou na estação, Rin logo avistou o padrasto, James Laverne, que a esperava.

Amy e James ficaram muito felizes ao saber que Rin passaria alguns dias com eles. Sentia saudades de sua mãe, e não via a hora de abraçá-la, mas ao mesmo tempo não sabia como contar tudo.

Enquanto isso, teria que disfarçar toda a dor que sentia, e aproveitar para descansar um pouco. Tinha que se conscientizar que Sesshomaru agora fazia parte do passado.

-# Rin! Minha querida... -# Como vai? - disse James, ao abraçá-la.

-# Tudo bem. Você me parece ótimo, James  Rin observou, olhando-o dos pés à cabeça.

Na verdade James era muito bonito, alto e carismático. Com pouco mais de quarenta e cinco anos, era um homem muito ativo, praticava tênis e adorava correr. O esporte fazia com que parecesse ainda mais jovem. Estava sempre alegre e brincando com as pessoas.

-# Eu sempre estou ótimo, querida. Na verdade sou o que vocês mulheres chamam de irresistível...

-# James, você não tem jeito mesmo. E minha mãe?

-# Está ótima. Têm duas novidades maravilhosas para você. Estou certo de que vai adorar - falou James, pegando as malas de Rin.

Que bom, pensou Rin, pois as novidades que trazia não eram tão boas assim.

-# Você não parece muito bem, Rin. Eu poderia ter ido buscá-la - foi logo dizendo ao perceber algo errado.

-# Impressão sua. Apenas não consigo dormir quando viajo de trem - tentou explicar Rin.

James a segurou pelo braço, e saíram andando em direção ao carro que estava no estacionamento da estação.

Quando o carro começou a andar, Rin tentou puxar conversa pois já havia notado que James percebera algo de estranho. Era uma pessoa muito sensível e a conhecia bem.

-# Vocês ainda continuam vivendo como dois pombinhos em lua-de-mel? - perguntou Rin sorrindo.

-# Claro que sim. Você sabe que nós nos amamos muito Rin.

Por um instante Rin surpreendeu-se com ciúmes. Como queria viver assim com Sesshomaru! Entretanto sabia que seria impossível. Sesshomaru não era do tipo de homem que se dedicava a uma mulher pela vida toda.

Mais uma vez James olhou para Rin, como quem estranha alguma coisa. Ela então, tocou no assunto predileto dele.

-# Como vai a Bolsa de Valores, James? - perguntou, a fim de não falar sobre si mesma.

-# Muito bem, Rin. Embora eu esteja trabalhando bastante nestes últimos tempos. Não é fácil ser um corretor, você sabe - respondeu James, animado.

Amy os esperava na porta de casa, e, ao ver o carro apontar na esquina, correu em direção ao portão.

Rin saiu do carro e correu de encontro à mãe. Ambas se abraçaram demoradamente.

Com aquele abraço e os carinhos de Amy, Rin sentiu-se leve. Parecia ter tirado um grande peso dos ombros.

Fazia apenas uma semana que tinha ido ao médico, mas para Rin parecia uma eternidade. Tanta coisa havia mudado, e muitas outras mudariam também.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOo**

**Individua do mal: Pois é e que a finc tá pronta já por isso essa também vai ser rápida.......**


	6. Chapter 6

Rin tinha seu próprio quarto na casa de Amy. Guardou as malas, e deitou um pouco na cama. Precisava pensar num modo de contar tudo a Amy sem magoá-la.

Sentou-se diante do espelho e pôde notar como estava pálida e com uma aparência péssima. Tratou então de tomar um banho e vestir-se melhor.

Procurou seu vestido vermelho. Era novo e não havia usado nenhuma vez. Em geral o vermelho lhe caía muito bem. Fazia um contraste com seus cabelos negros dando-lhe uma aparência mais alegre e disposta.

Rin olhou-se no espelho novamente. A aparência melhorara muito, mas sentia-se tensa e temerosa de falar com a própria mãe sobre o bebê. Começou a imaginar como seria quando tivesse que enfrentar Sesshomaru. Certamente ele ficaria possesso ao saber de tudo. Calma, Rin, uma coisa de cada vez, pensou. Um turbilhão de pensamentos a estava deixando cada vez mais confusa.

Quando desceu as escadas para jantar, sua mãe e James, já a esperavam na sala de estar com os drinques prontos na mão.

-# Querida, você está cada vez mais bonita - disse Amy para a filha.

-# São seus olhos, mamãe - Rin respondeu sorrindo.

Os três sentaram-se à mesa, e James, alegre, conduzia a conversa. Estavam realmente felizes por Rin estar ali passando uns dias.

Tudo correu bem durante o jantar. Amy tinha muita intimidade com a filha, e não faltava assunto entre elas, já fazia quase um mês que as duas não se viam. Ultimamente dedicava seus fins de semana só a Sesshomaru.

-# Você gostou do jantar, Rin? - perguntou Amy. - Desde pequena você sempre gostou de lasanha, acho que puxou bem o lado italiano de seu pai.

-# Estava ótimo como sempre, mamãe - Rin respondeu, erguendo-se da mesa para abraçá-la. Amy era sempre muito carinhosa com a filha, e a tratava como se ainda fosse uma menininha.

-# Vamos todos tomar o café na sala - propôs Amy, e continuou: - Rin, tenho duas ótimas surpresas para você. Estou certa de que vai adorar.

-# Tomara que sim, mamãe. Realmente estou precisando ouvir coisas boas.

Amy pediu licença e se retirou da sala por alguns minutos. Quando voltou, trazia nas mãos um grande envelope.

-# Aqui está a primeira surpresa! - exclamou Amy ao entregar o envelope para Rin.

-# O que significa isso mamãe?

-# É o seu presente de aniversário, querida. Você vai fazer vinte e um anos no mês que vem. Lembra-se? - explicou Amy, entusiasmada.

-# Claro que me lembro - respondeu Rin abrindo o envelope. - Mais ainda não estou entendendo o que são todos esses papéis.

-# São ações - interferiu James, abraçando Rin carinhosamente.

Rin ficou em silêncio, sem conseguir articular uma só palavra. Sabia muito bem que todos aqueles papéis representavam muito dinheiro.

Amy passou o braço sobre os ombros da filha num gesto de amor e proteção, e começou a explicar:

-# Sabe filha. Quando você nasceu, seu pai ficou radiante de alegria. Nunca o vi tão feliz em todo o tempo que vivemos juntos - enquanto Amy falava, lágrimas lhe corriam o rosto. - Ele pegou então todas as nossas economias e comprou um grande lote de ações em seu nome. Só você poderá resgatá-las. É um costume italiano emancipar as moças aos vinte e um anos. Sendo assim, no exato dia em que você completar vinte e um anos poderá resgatar as ações. James me disse que valem muito dinheiro. Você sabe que James entende dessas coisas.

Quando terminou de falar, Amy enxugou as lágrimas, levantou o rosto da filha com a mão e a olhou bem nos olhos.

-# Nós te adoramos, Rin. Você merece isso e muito mais - finalizou Amy.

-# Ah! Mamãe! - exclamou Rin nos braços de Amy. - Eu adoro vocês também, e sei que este não é um presente só do papai. Você o guardou para mim todos esses anos!

Rin permaneceu abraçada a mãe por um longo tempo. Choraram e relembraram alguns momentos felizes, quando o pai de Rin era vivo.

Na verdade, Rin ficou muito mais contente do que ficaria normalmente. Sabia o quanto precisaria do dinheiro no futuro. Precisava pagar o médico, hospital, comprar o enxoval do bebê e roupas de gestante. Sentiu-se bem ao saber que não dependeria financeiramente de ninguém, principalmente de Sesshomaru.

Ficou acertado que James aplicaria todo o dinheiro em ações e cuidaria dos negócios de Rin daquele dia em diante.

-# Obrigada, mamãe. Não sei o que faria sem vocês - agradeceu Rin.

-# Você não precisa me agradecer, querida, o dinheiro é seu e você o merece - concluiu Amy.

Tão logo acabaram de falar em Suikotsu, o pai de Rin, James sentou-se ao lado de Amy, segurando as mãos dela contra o peito e as beijou carinhosamente.

Rin sentia mesmo um pouco de ciúme da situação privilegiada de Amy. James a amava, e estava sempre ao seu lado, preenchendo sua vida com amor e alegria. Dedicava-se inteiramente a ela. Amy realmente era uma mulher de sorte.

-# E então, mamãe - continuou Rin - , qual é a segunda surpresa?

Pôde notar que Amy ficou embaraçada. James e ela olharam um para o outro com se estivessem se perguntando quem falaria primeiro. Amy engoliu em seco, ganhando coragem para contar a novidade à filha.

-# Não sei qual será a sua reação, Rin... - sussurrou.

-# Vamos lá, mamãe. O que é? - perguntou Rin, já se sentindo nervosa.

-# É que... James e eu... não sei como dizer... - as frases se embaralhavam, até que Amy conseguiu concluir: - Estou grávida, Rin.

Rin ficou balançando a cabeça em silêncio, atônita, com a sensação de que o sangue lhe fugia da face.

Tratou de colocar a xícara de café na mesa, antes que a derrubasse no chão. Não conseguia articular um palavra e tinha certeza que James estava percebendo seu espanto diante da notícia. Só voltou à realidade quando ouviu a voz da mãe.

-# Você não se importa, não é, querida? - perguntou Amy com voz trêmula.

-# Claro que não, mamãe - respondeu Rin, procurando controlar-se.

Não era o fato de sua mãe estar grávida que a deixou perplexa, e sim a coincidência. Só conseguia pensar em si mesma. Como poderia contar tudo a Amy agora?

-# Acho que era o que faltava para vocês dois. Certamente um bebê completará a felicidade de vocês - continuou Rin, procurando demonstrar que não reprovava a gravidez da mãe.

-# Sabe, eu me sinto meio ridícula, afinal já tenho trinta e oito anos - confessou Amy, sem graça.

-# Não diga isso - reagiu, Rin.

-# É só um modo de falar. Estamos muito felizes e ansiosos para ter esse bebê em nossos braços - falou James, ao ver a expressão assustada de Rin.

James poderia estar pensando que Rin desaprovava o fato de sua mãe ter engravidado. Na verdade, ninguém sabia o segredo que ela guardava consigo.

-# Quando o bebê vai nascer? - Rin perguntou, curiosa.

-# Em outubro, por volta do dia cinco - respondeu Amy prontamente.

Parecia loucura, mas era pura realidade. Rin seria mãe e ganharia um irmão no espaço de alguns dias. Tentava agir com naturalidade, mas a situação era muito embaraçosa. Ela não sabia mentir.

Levantou-se do sofá e se ajoelhou diante de Amy e James, colocando as mãos sobre as deles.

-# Parabéns, desejo tudo de bom para vocês. De verdade! - Rin disse honestamente.

Depois de abraçá-los mais uma vez, pediu licença para retirar-se para o seu quarto. Usou a desculpa de que estava cansada. Iria dormir mais cedo, pois viajara quase a noite toda.

Se contar ninguém acredita, que loucura, Rin pensava sozinha no quarto. Tentou dormir, apesar da dor de cabeça que sentia. Se já não sabia como dizer toda a verdade a Amy antes, agora muito menos.

Eram quase oito horas da manhã, e Rin não conseguia ficar mais na cama. Vestiu seu jeans com um moletom leve e desceu para a cozinha, pensando em tomar o café da manhã. Sabia que James e Amy costumavam dormir até mais tarde.

Ao chegar à cozinha, Rin ficou surpresa. James lia o jornal enquanto bebia uma xícara de chá.

-# Bom dia, Rin!

-# Bom dia, James. Você já está acordado? - perguntou, surpresa.

-# Sim, vim preparar um chá para Amy, ela tem tido enjôos pela manhã e o chá a ajuda a melhorar - explicou James, orgulhoso.

-# E você leva chazinho para ela na cama? - perguntou Rin com ironia, abraçando-o.

-# Ora Rin, não ria de mim.

-# James, você está me saindo muito bem, como futuro papai - elogiou Rin, sorrindo.

Como desejaria ter alguém assim ao seu lado. Preocupando-se com ela, apoiando cada dia da gravidez com todo esse amor e carinho. Mas, ao contrário de sua mãe, Rin sabia que estava mais só do que jamais estivera.

-# Vamos passear? - sugeriu James. - Espero você terminar o seu chá. Adoro caminhar pela manhã, você não gosta?

-# Gosto sim, James. Irei com prazer. Só vou pegar uma jaqueta, está um pouco frio e você sabe como sou friorenta - disse Rin, já se dirigindo ao quarto.

Não poderia recusar o convite de James, apesar de preferir não ficar a sós com ele. Era muito sensível e havia percebido algo errado, com certeza.

Passearam pelas ruas e alamedas da cidade. O inverno já estava chegando ao fim e os jardins das casas começavam a florir anunciando o início da primavera.

Por alguns momentos Rin esqueceu os problemas que enfrentava. A paisagem era muito bela, e sempre apreciara a natureza. Além disso, James era uma ótima companhia, sabia entreter as pessoas.

Ao passarem pela praça da cidade, James avistou um banco sob uma árvore totalmente florida. Olhando-a mais de perto Rin certificou-se de que se tratava de uma macieira.

-# Vamos sentar ali? - perguntou James, apontando para o local.

-# Eu adoraria.

-# Você gosta daqui, não é, Rin? - perguntou James, enquanto sentavam no banco, admirando o jardim.

-# Tem razão, James. Gosto muito deste lugar - concordou ela.

-# Sua mãe também aprendeu a gostar desta cidade. No começo foi difícil, você sabe. Mas, agora Amy é feliz aqui - observou James, apanhando uma pequena flor no chão.

Amy amara muito o pai de Rin. Quando Paolo Suikotsu morreu, levou anos até que admitisse um outro homem em sua vida.

James foi paciente e a conquistou aos poucos. Rin sempre percebera o quanto aquele homem amava sua mãe, por esse motivo incentivou Amy a casar-se novamente. Com o apoio da filha foi mais fácil reencontrar a felicidade.

-# Sei disso, James. Basta olhar para mamãe, para ver que ali está una mulher feliz.

-# Você me deixa sem graça desse jeito, Rin. - E, continuou, após uma pequena pausa: - Obrigado.

-# Não me agradeça, James. É a mais pura verdade - concluiu.

-# Agora fale-me sobre você. Sesshomaru a faz feliz? - James perguntou, preocupado.

-# O que você sabe sobre o meu relacionamento com Sesshomaru? - questionou Rin, curiosa.

-# Sei que vocês saem juntos há algum tempo, e imagino que vocês devem ser amantes - James respondeu.

-# James! - protestou Rin.

-# Se não forem amantes, há algo de muito errado com o senhor Sesshomaru... - ironizou, e prosseguiu: - Não sou cego, Rin. Sei diferenciar uma garota de uma mulher. E você tornou-se uma mulher muito sensual e linda há algum tempo.

James colocou o braço sobre o ombro de Rin, aproximando-se dela. Rin sabia que de nada adiantaria mentir para James.

-# Minha mãe desconfia de alguma coisa?... - perguntou Rin, admitindo seu relacionamento com Sesshomaru.

-# Não, Rin. Ela não vê você como uma mulher adulta e senhora de si. Para ela você sempre será uma garotinha - James garantiu.

-# James, você é um bruxo! Mas está tudo acabado entre nós agora. Como dizem por aí: "Foi maravilhoso enquanto durou" - explicou Rin, tristemente.

-# Querida, você está parecendo uma avestruz, procurando um buraco para esconder a cabeça - ironizou ele.

-# Me sinto exatamente assim, James - desabafou Rin.

James acariciou os cabelos de Rin, na tentativa de confortá-la, pois estava visivelmente abalada.

-# Pode se abrir comigo, Rin. O que houve entre vocês?

-# Não trabalho mais para ele.

-# Por quê? Você foi demitida? - perguntou, surpreso.

-# Não.

-# Você deveria ter nos contado logo que chegou aqui. Não fique assim, tão chateada. Este emprego não é o único no mundo, Rin - observou James.

-# Prefiro não tocar neste assunto. Além disso, já arrumei outro emprego - murmurou Rin.

-# Acho que descobri. Miroku andou fofocando sobre vocês com o pessoal da empresa - concluiu James por si próprio.

-# Claro que não. Miroku não é fofoqueiro. James, por favor, vamos voltar. Não quero mais falar sobre isso.

Levantou-se do banco e começou a caminhar apressada pela praça. Podia ouvir os passos de James tentando alcançá-la. Segurou-a pelo braço para fazê-la parar.

-# Escute, Rin, você pode achar que não tenho nada a ver com sua vida. Está certo. Mas me preocupo com Amy. Tudo o que aflige você, de algum modo aflige Amy também - desabafou James em tom de voz um pouco elevado.

-# Não vou aborrecê-la, pode ter certeza disso  Rin respondeu, voltando a andar novamente.

-# Entenda, Rin, não sou tão egoísta a ponto de só pensar no bem-estar de Amy. Também me preocupo com você - retrucou.

-# Chega, James.

Se ele desconfiava que havia algo errado, agora tinha certeza. Conhecia Rin há anos, sempre compreensiva e meiga. Nunca a vira irritada assim antes.

-# Vamos lá, Rin. Você sabe que pode contar comigo para tudo. Acalme-se, por favor - implorou James.

Rin apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele e murmurou baixinho: - Estou grávida.

James era uma pessoa muito experiente. Já previa que algo assim houvesse acontecido. Nem ao menos ficou chocado.

-# Está grávida de Max, eu presumo.

-# Sim - concordou, desnorteada.

-# Ele já sabe disso? - perguntou, levantando o rosto de Rin com uma das mãos.

-# Não lhe contei nada ainda. E antes que você prossiga James, não pretendo me casar com ele.

Sentaram-se na grama e James abraçou Rin ternamente, como se fosse seu verdadeiro pai.

-# Você não o ama?

-# Claro que o amo! Jamais me entregaria a um homem se não o amasse realmente - disse Rin, mais calma. - Ele não me ama...

- Oh, Rin, como pode afirmar isso?

-# Eu sei, James. Sesshomaru gosta de mim, do meu corpo. Nada além disso. Amar é muito diferente. Qualquer pessoa sabe, quando é amada de verdade - murmurou desanimada.

-# E para quando é o bebê?

-# Outubro.

Ambos não conseguiram se conter, e riram alto. Pela primeira vez, Rin sentiu-se feliz em relação ao seu filho.

-# Desculpe, Rin - falou James - , mas não deixa de ser engraçado, não é?

-# É verdade. Mas escute James, não vou contar nada a Amy, pelo menos por enquanto.

-# Não concordo com você. Sua mãe não vai te perdoar se você esconder-lhe algo tão importante!

-# Temo pela saúde dela. Acho que uma notícia dessas não lhe fará bem, principalmente no começo da gravidez - argumentou Rin, preocupada.

-# Você está subestimando sua mãe, Rin. É uma mulher muito forte. Acho que você a estará prejudicando mais se não se abrir com ela - murmurou James.

-# Não posso. Não me perdoarei, se algo acontecer à minha mãe, James.

James levantou do chão e puxou Rin pelo braço, amparando-a. Começaram a caminhar de volta para casa. James parecia pensativo e quebrou o silêncio dizendo:

-# Rin, como seu padrasto, vou te dizer o que faremos. - Olhando-a nos olhos, prosseguiu: - Entraremos juntos em casa, e nós dois falaremos com Amy.

-# Tem certeza, James?

-# Tenho sim. Vamos fazer com que Amy veja o lado bom e engraçado dos fatos. Ela compreenderá, você vai ver.

Ele havia se decidido. Rin o conhecia bem e sabia que não voltava atrás em suas decisões.

Quando entraram em casa, Amy os esperava na sala, lendo o jornal como era seu costume todas as manhãs.

-# Por onde vocês andaram? Já estava ficando preocupada - disse Amy, indo do encontro deles.

James a beijou carinhosamente no rosto, sentou-se no sofá e fez com que Amy sentasse ao seu lado.

-# Sabe, querida, Rin e eu estivemos conversando e... temos algo muito bonito para te contar - disse James, ternamente.

-# O que é? - perguntou, intrigada.

James virou-se para Rin, pegou sua mão e disse:

-# Acho que você deveria compartilhar a novidade com Amy.

-# Já sei, deixe-me adivinhar, querida. Você vai se casar com Sesshomaru, não é?

-# Não é isso, querida  prosseguiu James, notando que Rin fraquejava diante da pergunta. - Não vai se casar com ele, mas Max é o pai do bebê que Rin está esperando.

Mãe e filha se abraçaram com lágrimas nos olhos, e ficaram durante um longo tempo sem dizer nada uma à outra. As palavras naquela hora não teriam sentido.

**OoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Rukia-hime: pois é miga, prepare seu coração que o próximo capitulo vamos passar por uma tormenta, e fortes emoções, o Sesshoumaru vai ficar sabendo que vai ser pai......  
E todas vão querer crucificar o Sesshi...... da uma peninha da Rin, más ela e forte ela vai demonstra ser uma verdadeira guerreira.....**

**Amei sua review dei muitas risadas..........**


	7. Chapter 7

James não permitiu que Rin voltasse para casa de trem. Fez questão de levá-la de carro.

No caminho, voltou a insistir para que Rin fosse morar com eles.

-# Você sabe que será bem-vinda caso mude de idéia, Rin - disse James ao chegarem ao apartamento.

-# Eu sei, James. Você é muito gentil. Mas vou continuar aqui, no meu apartamento - finalizou Rin.

Não achava justo mudar-se para a casa de Amy. Poderia sentir-se uma intrusa.

Estavam tão felizes com a chegado do bebê, e nada mais justo que ficassem a sós e à vontade.

Além do mais, Rin acostumara-se a morar sozinha. Voltar a viver com a mãe depois de tanto tempo não lhe parecia uma decisão acertada.

-# Adoro a minha mãe, mas prefiro continuar aqui - repetiu Rin, percebendo que James continuaria a insistir.

-# Então, você a ama ainda mais quando está longe? - James ironizou, pois sabia o quanto Amy cobria a filha de cuidados.

Os dois riram. E quando Rin desceu do carro para pegar sua bagagem no porta-malas, James a segurou pelo braço e perguntou:

-# E quanto a Sesshomaru?

-# Falarei com ele na primeira oportunidade, exatamente como combinamos - lembrou-o Rin.

Estava muito mais calma agora. Além de ter sido compreendida por James e Amy, Rin contava com o dinheiro que recebera como presente de aniversário de seu pai. Só de pensar que não teria problemas financeiros era um alívio. Era muito orgulhosa para aceitar qualquer ajuda de James, e principalmente de Sesshomaru.

James pegou as malas de Rin e fez questão de carregá-las até o apartamento.

Rin sentiu-se feliz ao chegar em casa. Aquele apartamento e tudo o que havia nele faziam parte de sua vida.

Preparou rapidamente um café e serviu um xícara a James. Conversaram um pouco sobre as ações e como poderia vendê-las. Rin deixou claro que precisava de dinheiro em espécie, pelo menos até o bebê nascer.

-# Preciso ir agora, Rin - disse James ao tomar o último gole de café. - Quero que me prometa que se precisar de alguma coisa vai telefonar, está bem?

-# Fique descansado - disse Rin, abrindo a porta. - Sabe que vocês dois são os únicos a quem posso recorrer.

James se foi. Preciso fazer com que Sesshomaru compreenda que esta gravidez não foi intencional, pensou Rin, enquanto bebia outra xícara de café.

Mais uma vez Rin sentiu alívio ao lembrar-se do dinheiro que acabara de herdar. Pelo menos Sesshomaru não poderia acusá-la de estar interessado no dinheiro dele. Deixaria bem claro que ele não teria nenhum obrigação para com ela ou com o bebê.

Deitou-se no sofá, exausta. A imagem de Sesshomaru não lhe saía da cabeça. Aquele apartamento estava cheio de recordações.

Parecia estar vendo Sesshomaru sentado na poltrona, lendo o jornal. Vestia novamente a calça e não a abotoava. Seu corpo emanava energia e magnetismo. Era um homem sedutor independente do modo como estivesse vestido.

Malditas pílulas; o que custava lembrar delas, toda manhã?, Rin pensava. Amava Sesshomaru e sabia que tudo estava definitivamente acabado. Não se conformava com o fato de prometer a ele que tomaria os anticoncepcionais e depois ter sido tão relapsa.

Enquanto descansava, Rin olhava ao redor da sala. Ao ver o telefone, teve a tentação de ligar para Miroku e saber como Sesshomaru havia reagido quando soube de sua demissão. Mas desistiu, era melhor deixar as coisas correrem normalmente.

Já passava das nove horas da noite quando Rin ouviu a campainha tocar. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe o corpo. Talvez fosse Sesshomaru.

Caminhou vagarosamente até o hall, sem importar-se com sua aparência. Não era hora para vaidades.

Ao abrir a porta, viu que sua intuição não a enganara.

Sesshomaru estava parado ao lado da porta. Vestia calça e camisa pretas, com uma jaqueta de couro da mesma cor.

Um anjo do mal, pensou Rin.

Após alguns minutos, Sesshomaru entrou e passou direto por Rin. Não lhe disse boa noite nem a beijou. Sentou educadamente no sofá como se fosse um estranho.

Rin fechou a porta e dirigiu-se para a sala, sentando-se em frente a ele. Notou o quanto estava furioso. Sabia que Sesshomaru queria explicações.

-# Quando você chegou? - perguntou agressivamente.

-# Faz uma meia hora, eu acho - Rin respondeu, receosa.

Sesshomaru não era uma pessoa compreensiva. Não tolerava ser passado para trás, e fazia questão de sempre ser o dono da situação. Rin abusara demais de seu orgulho. Nunca vira Sesshomaru com uma expressão tão pesada antes.

-# Estive fora alguns dias. Fui visitar minha mãe - explicou Rin, temerosa.

Ele continuou quieto, fitando-a dos pés à cabeça, sem mover um único músculo. Essa atitude de Sesshomaru era um péssimo sinal.

-# Diga alguma coisa, pelo amor de Deus, Sesshomaru! - implorou Rin.

De nada adiantou. Sesshomaru não tirava os olhos de Rin, e não se movia nem mesmo para colocar a carteira sobre a mesinha da sala.

O silêncio tornava-se cada vez mais insuportável.

-# Pelo amor de Deus, Sesshomaru, fale! - suplicou, e prosseguiu então. -Sei que agi mal, saindo da empresa sem falar com você. Será melhor assim, começo num novo emprego na próxima segunda-feira.

-# Miroku me falou a respeito - disse Sesshomaru, finalmente.

-# Chega de situações embaraçosas. Vai ser melhor para nós dois - explicou Rin.

-# Não vejo aonde você quer chegar - observou Sesshomaru com frieza.

-# Só estou tentando lhe dizer que mais cedo ou mais tarde alguém descobriria sobre nós... - Rin tentou explicar.

-# Não se faça de boba, Rin. Só quero saber o porquê - disse Sesshomaru com firmeza.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio novamente. Rin podia ouvir a respiração irregular e nervosa de Sesshomaru. Estava aterrorizada. Decididamente estava possesso de ódio. Toda a situação ferira seu orgulho mais do que Sesshomaru poderia suportar.

-# Você acha que agiu bem, Rin? Cheguei ao escritório pela manhã... e qual não foi a minha surpresa, quando vi outra garota sentada em seu lugar. Miroku tentou explicar sua atitude, mas continuo sem entender nada! - exclamou, irritado.

Era impossível ignorar o quanto Sesshomaru estava transtornado. Assim que acabou de falar, levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para outro da sala. Com certeza não iria embora antes de esclarecer muito bem toda a situação.

De repente, parou em frente de Rin, e, fitando-a com raiva, perguntou:

-# Está tudo acabado. Não é isso?

-# É, Sesshomaru - Rin respondeu, angustiada.

Sesshomaru engoliu em seco, e começou a andar pela sala novamente. Parou em frente ao bar, apanhou a garrafa de uísque e colocou uma boa dose num copo. Bebeu silenciosamente enquanto Rin ficava imóvel.

-# Já esperava por isso. Você estava muito estranha nesses últimos tempos. Não sou tão idiota que não perceba quando você mente - pronunciava as palavras carregando-as de veneno.

-# Sesshomaru, quero que você saiba que este apartamento está no meu nome. Nestes dias em que estive na casa de Amy, ela me entregou um lote grande de ações que meu pai comprou quando nasci, e poderei resgatá-las no mês que vem, quando completar vinte e um anos... - Rin falava nervosa e desordenadamente.

-# Você não está falando coisa com coisa. Não estou te entendendo. Quer dizer que você acha que não precisa mais trabalhar? - Sesshomaru perguntou com sarcasmo.

-# Não é isso. Apesar de James ter dito que as ações valem muito dinheiro.

Sesshomaru levantou-se do banquinho do bar, onde estava sentado, e encarou-a. Seus olhos pareciam lançar faíscas de fogo.

-# Então ele se chama James. Devia ter imaginado que se tratava de outro homem - concluiu, enraivecido.

-# James é meu padrasto! Trabalha na Bolsa de Valores há muitos anos... - Rin mal conseguia explicar.

Com certeza nem lembrava que Rin tinha um padrasto. Toda vez que falava da sua vida pessoal Sesshomaru não dava a mínima importância, parecia mesmo nem sequer ouvir.

Era uma pessoa muito egocêntrica, e só se interessava pelos assuntos que lhe diziam respeito.

-# Vamos lá, Rin, continue. Você não me explicou nada ainda - Sesshomaru falava alto. - E pare de chorar que isso me irrita!

Rin continuava sentada no sofá, sentia uma leve tontura e a sensação de que todo o seu corpo estava meio anestesiado. Teve medo de passar mal.

Não posso desmaiar agora, pensava Rin, tentando se restabelecer.

-# Vá para casa, Sesshomaru, você está muito nervoso. Conversaremos mais tarde - propôs, esperançosa.

Cada vez que Rin falava alguma coisa, a situação piorava. Sesshomaru não sairia dali até que tivesse todas as explicações que exigia.

-# De jeito nenhum. Você armou toda essa situação, e agora vai me explicar tudo muito bem.

-# Não tenho nada para explicar, Sesshomaru. Está tudo acabado. Agora, se me dá licença, quero ficar sozinha.

Sesshomaru dirigiu-se ao bar e pegou mais um uísque. Não costumava beber assim normalmente. Em geral degustava cada gole da bebida com calma.

-# Não entendo onde você quer chegar, Rin - desabafou, voltando a sentar-se na poltrona em frente ao sofá onde ela estava.

-# Prefiro que você vá embora, Sesshomaru. Poderíamos ter evitado toda esta cena desagradável. Não volte mais aqui - sussurrou Rin tristemente.

Sesshomaru passou a mão pelos cabelos, num gesto quase de desespero. Era impossível prever qual seria sua próxima atitude. Nunca alguém o havia rejeitado daquele modo.

-# Você usou de má-fé comigo, Rin. Arrumou até mesmo um outro emprego, sem me dizer nada. Fiz papel de idiota! - exclamou, olhando-a nos olhos.

-# Não é isso, Sesshomaru. Por favor... - tentou explicar Rin.

-# O que é então? Me dê um único motivo para você ter feito tudo o que fez - insistiu Sesshomaru.

-# Estou grávida - Rin disse, com voz trêmula.

-# O quê? - perguntou Sesshomaru, como quem não acredita no que acaba de ouvir.

Rin engoliu em seco, tomou fôlego e encarou Sesshomaru com olhos angustiados.

-# Vou ter um bebê, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru empalideceu. A expressão furiosa daquele rosto a assustava. Nunca sentira tanto medo em sua vida. Era só isso que Rin sentia naquele instante: medo.

-# Você não presta... Não vale nada - disse Sesshomaru com desprezo.

-# Calma, Sesshomaru. Foi um acidente. Esqueci das pílulas... - tentou argumentar Rin.

Sesshomaru levantou-se nervoso e começou a esbravejar, enquanto andava pela sala, batendo nos móveis e dando socos na parede.

-# Confiei em você. Como fui imbecil. Como fui acreditar que tomaria pílulas? Você jogou sujo demais, Rin.

Sesshomaru não era o que se pode chamar de um homem carinhoso, mas nunca tratara Rin daquele modo antes. Muito menos a xingara.

-# Não me trate assim, Sesshomaru. Não foi minha intenção ficar grávida. Não estou exigindo nada de você. Apenas não quero que me julgue mal - murmurou Rin.

Sentia-se miserável. Estava no seu apartamento, quase implorando para que Sesshomaru compreendesse um erro do qual ela não tinha culpa. Pelo menos não tivera a intenção de cometê-lo.

Quanto mais Rin tentava desculpar, mais Sesshomaru se enfurecia. Estava transtornado.

Num impulso de ódio, aproximou-se dela e levantou a mão na altura do rosto de Rin, como se fosse lhe dar uma bofetada.

Rin colocou as mãos no rosto, procurando se proteger. Sua vista começou a escurecer e um zumbido muito forte lhe pressionou os ouvidos.

Tudo ficou escuro, não conseguia nem enxergar Sesshomaru na sua frente.

Rin perdeu os sentidos e desmaiou. Sua cabeça tombou para trás, seu rosto ficou totalmente pálido. A cor dos lábios sumira.

Sesshomaru ficou paralisado. Seu ódio era tão grande que não podia imaginar que Rin não suportaria aquilo.

Mais uma vez Sesshomaru pensara só em si próprio. Magoara Rin como nunca, quase a agredira. Agira de maneira tão brutal que ela perdera os sentidos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**

**Calma gente não matem o coitado inda, podem tortura um pouquinho se quiserem, hahahahahah!!!!!!  
**

**Kuchiki rin: Pois é ela e bem bobinha mesmo, más agora ela e mãe, e uma mãe e capaz de tudo por um filho, beijão espero que tenha gostado deste tambem...  
**

**Rukua-hime: realmente ainda bem que ela não tá sozinha e conta com muita gente pra apoia ela, más aposto que vc deve tá morrendo de raiva, hahahah.  
**

**Bek-chan: pois é ainda tem mais uma finc, que bom te ver por aqui também....**

**Paty Saori; Oi!!!! Bom esta escritora e de mais mesmo, e o melhor que estou sendo bem rápida com os capitulos...**

**Jeh-chan: Pois é parece que o povo gosta de sofre mesmo, se foce eu já tinha mandado o Sesshi pasta a muito tempo, um homem desse ninguém merece, más pode aposta que ele vai corre atras do preju......**

**Individua do mal; Pode aposta que vc passo longe, o sesshi vai se arrepende muito pelo modo como agiu.....**

**Ju purple Diamond: Que bom que gostou, pretendo termina essa finc amanhã....  
**

**Gente, eu to em duvida quanto a próxima finc, eu gostaria de receber opinião, quanto qual deve ser o próximo casal, ná próxima história, eu já tenho tudo em mente só falta saber os protogonistas.......**


	8. Chapter 8

Sesshomaru só conseguiu sentir ódio e desprezo. Olhou para Rin desmaiada, sem saber se a socorria ou simplesmente ia embora e a deixava jogada no sofá.

-# Chega! - gritou. - Levante-se já!

Ao perceber que Rin não fingia, Sesshomaru entrou em pânico. Sentou-se e puxou-a para mais perto, de modo que a moça apoiasse a cabeça em seu ombro. Notou então a expressão de angústia no rosto de Rin.

Começou a bater levemente nas mãos e rosto de Rin. De nada adiantou, pois ela parecia continuar inconsciente.

-# Rin - chamava Sesshomaru.

Meu Deus, o que fui fazer?, culpava-se Sesshomaru ao vê-la desmaiada.

Pegou-a pelos ombros e a chacoalhou com mais firmeza.

-# Vamos lá, Rin, reaja! - exclamou Sesshomaru, assustado.

Aos poucos a respiração dela parecia ir voltando ao normal. Finalmente abriu os olhos e pôde ver que Sesshomaru a observava, preocupado. Afastou-se, sentindo certa repugnância.

Rin deitou-se e pegou uma almofada para apoiar a cabeça contra a parede. Virou-se de lado, evitando olhar para ele.

-# Sabe que eu não iria bater em você - disse Sesshomaru friamente. - Fiquei nervoso e me excedi, foi só.

Rin nada respondeu. Sesshomaru quase batera nela, e teria realmente ido adiante se não tivesse desmaiado.

Talvez o desmaio tivesse sido um meio de defesa, uma reação causada pelo pavor que sentia.

Ainda deitada, Rin seguiu Sesshomaru com os olhos enquanto ele caminhava até o bar e pegava um _brandy_. Estava com um aspecto péssimo, despenteado e com a camisa toda amarrotada. Sesshomaru aproximou-se dela, com o copo na mão.

-# Beba isso, Rin, vai te fazer bem - disse oferecendo-lhe o copo e acariciando-a no rosto.

-# Não toque em mim - reagiu Rin abruptamente, recuando.

Tinha vontade de atirar aquele copo com _brandy_ em cima dele, mas se conteve. Sesshomaru tremia dos pés à cabeça, até o copo balançava.

Ao se dar conta do quanto Sesshomaru estava desequilibrado, Rin sentiu uma ponta de satisfação. Podia parecer loucura, mas perceber que Sesshomaru estava sofrendo lhe fazia bem. Nunca o perdoaria por tentar agredi-la.

Assim que Rin acabou a bebida, Sesshomaru retirou o copo de sua mão, e o levou de volta ao bar. Depois, sentou-se na poltrona do lado oposto ao de Rin.

O ambiente estava muito pesado. O silêncio chegava a incomodar.

Ambos não tinham o que dizer. Nem mesmo se olhavam.

Depois de algum tempo, Rin finalmente resolveu quebrar aquele silêncio assustador.

-# Não foi de propósito - argumentou Rin, com voz trêmula, e após alguns segundos continuou: - Realmente você foi um idiota, Sesshomaru, de se envolver comigo. Eu não sabia que aquelas malditas pílulas tinham de ser tomadas com tanta regularidade. Sou a única culpada e vou assumir total responsabilidade pelo meu erro.

Sesshomaru a ouvia, atentamente, apesar de sua expressão insensível.

-# Vamos nos casar, assim que for possível - murmurou Sesshomaru.

Rin não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Era muito cinismo da parte de Sesshomaru.

-# Você não entendeu, Sesshomaru - disse Rin com raiva. - Não preciso de você, não quero me casar. Você não vai precisar perder a sua tão maravilhosa liberdade por causa deste bebê!

-# Não seja ridícula! - rebateu, irritado. - Não é por você, ou por mim. Temos que pensar no bebê agora. Meu filho terá meu nome, e minha proteção.

Rin sentiu seu orgulho ferido, mais do que nunca. Sesshomaru colocava as coisas como se tudo e todos pertencessem a ele. Decidiu pelos dois, sem ao menos consultá-la.

-# E você não acha que amor, confiança e fidelidade também contam num casamento? - perguntou ela, furiosa.

Rin saiu da sala e foi até a cozinha. Colocou um pouco de café que tinha feito para James numa xícara e bebeu vagarosamente. Passou direto pela sala, sem olhar para Sesshomaru. Entrou no quarto, sentou-se à penteadeira e começou a escovar os cabelos, como se estivesse sozinha em casa. Fez uma maquilagem leve que lhe assentava muito bem.

Quando voltou à sala, viu que Sesshomaru continuava no exato lugar em que o deixara.

-# Gosto de você, Rin - sussurrou Sesshomaru, ao vê-la.

-# Gosta de mim? Que belo consolo não, Sesshomaru?  ironizou Rin.  Você só gosta de si mesmo e, além do mais, sei tudo sobre você e Kagura Stone.

-# O quê? - indagou, incrédulo.

-# Isso mesmo, Sesshomaru - afirmou Rin, fitando-o.

Desde o dia em que Kagura ligara para o escritório à procura de Sesshomaru, Rin não conseguia esquecê-la. Quando viajou de trem para a casa de Amy, comprou uma revista que tinha a foto de Kagura na capa. Leu tudo sobre a vida dela, e ficou muito deprimida ao ver a série de fotos que fazia parte da matéria. Era uma mulher sofisticada, e Sesshomaru apreciava mulheres assim.

Sesshomaru levantou-se e foi até a janela, afastando a cortina para poder observar a paisagem. Parecia estar ganhando tempo para pensar numa desculpa. Rin o conhecia bem e percebeu que ele ficara um pouco desconcertado ao ouvir o nome de Kagura.

-# E você ainda diz que fez papel de idiota, não é, Sesshomaru? - argumentou Rin com sarcasmo.

Ao contrário do que Rin imaginara, Sesshomaru nem se deu ao trabalho de negar nada.

-# Como você descobriu? - perguntou, timidamente.

-# Não vem ao caso agora.

-# É verdade - Sesshomaru concordou.

Rin não conseguiu se controlar, e começou a chorar. No íntimo esperava que ele desmentisse tudo e a convencesse do contrário com um história bastante verossímil. Doía-lhe o coração saber que Sesshomaru estivera com Kagura. Provavelmente tinham até mesmo feito amor.

Agora o caminho está livre para você, Kagura, pensou Rin baixinho, chorando e soluçando.

Sesshomaru caminhou até onde Rin estava sentada. Abaixou-se diante dela, e segurou-lhe as duas mãos com firmeza.

-# Não queria te magoar. Não foi nada de tão importante assim. Kagura faz parte do passado - explicou-se Sesshomaru.

-# Jamais imaginei que... você e... - Rin mal podia falar, chorava convulsivamente.

-# Não fique assim. Sei que errei e quero que me desculpe - sussurrou ele.

-# Não posso...

Sesshomaru acariciava a mão de Rin, enquanto tentava enxugar-lhe as lágrimas com um lenço.

-# Escute, Rin  continuou Sesshomaru , você não pode arcar com tudo sozinha. Eu também sou responsável...

Rin levantou a cabeça e decidiu que não choraria mais. Tinha que resolver tudo naquele exato momento.

-# Não me casarei com um homem que pensa que eu o traí e, como se não bastasse, tem saído com outra mulher - desabafou Rin, angustiada.

-# Não é assim. Eu já disse que gosto de você - repetiu Sesshomaru.

-# Gosta?

-# Claro que gosto.

-# Você não sabe o quanto dói ouvir isso - suspirou Rin.

Ela o amava tanto. Não poderia casar-se com Sesshomaru, sabendo que ele simplesmente gostava dela.

-# Não quero que você goste de mim, Sesshomaru, muito menos que assuma a responsabilidade pela minha gravidez.

-# Não coloque as coisas assim.

-# Você vai acabar me odiando se nos casarmos. Sei o quanto preza sua liberdade.

Assim que acabou de falar, desvencilhou-se de Sesshomaru e levantou-se, antes, que cedesse aos argumentos dele. Desejava abraçá-lo. Não suportava vê-lo sofrer, mesmo depois de tudo que acontecera. Foi até a cozinha, e desta vez trouxe duas xícaras na bandeja: uma para ela e outra para Sesshomaru.

Beberam o café em silêncio. Não poderia culpar Sesshomaru por ter se apaixonado por ele. Na verdade, estava tudo bem claro: Sesshomaru gostava de seu corpo, a desejava na cama e apreciava seu trabalho no escritório. Mas Rin, como pessoa, nunca lhe interessou. Qualquer um podia ver isso.

Mas tudo seria diferente a partir daquele momento. Rin aceitara todas as regras até então, anulando-se por completo. De agora em diante, quem ditaria as regras seria ela. Não permitiria que Sesshomaru a dominasse novamente.

Rin pegou a xícara dele e a recolocou na bandeja. Sesshomaru agradeceu com um meneio de cabeça.

-# Desde quando você sabe que está grávida?

-# Desde a sexta-feira em que não fui trabalhar pela manhã.

-# Aquele almoço com sua amiga da escola nunca existiu, então?

-# Não, eu menti.

-# Foi por isso que você passou o resto do dia tão nervosa e agressiva.

-# Foi.

-# O que Miroku tem a ver com toda essa história? - perguntou Sesshomaru, curioso.

-# Nada. É um grande amigo. Foi muito compreensivo. Logo percebeu que seria impossível eu continuar a trabalhar com você. Me liberou imediatamente, para que eu pudesse começar logo no meu novo emprego - disse Rin mais calma, voltando a falar naturalmente.

Quando Miroku procurou Sesshomaru, dizendo que Rin estava muito cansada, e merecia uma semana de folga para visitar a mãe, Sesshomaru lhe dera toda razão. Jamais imaginara a verdadeira razão daquela viagem.

-# Miroku não importa agora - argumentou Sesshomaru, num tom de voz suave. - Quando o bebê vai nascer?

-# Outubro - Rin, feliz, respondeu. Pensava que Sesshomaru jamais perguntaria.

Rin instintivamente lembrou-se de Amy e riu sozinha.

-# Você quer saber de algo engraçado? - perguntou sorrindo, e após uma pequena pausa continuou: - Fui até a casa da minha mãe para contar-lhe sobre o bebê, e qual não foi a minha surpresa ao saber que minha mãe está grávida!

Sesshomaru não pôde conter um sorriso.

-# Vou me tornar mãe e ganhar um irmão ao mesmo tempo. O bebê de Amy também nascerá em outubro.

Pela primeira vez desde que chegara ao apartamento, Rin sorria. Estava aliviada por ter contado tudo a Sesshomaru.

-# Você é uma pessoa muito imprevisível, Sesshomaru - confessou Rin. - Mas assim que soube que estava grávida, fui capaz de prever exatamente qual seria a sua reação. Tinha certeza que você pensaria que fiz isso de propósito.

-# O quê?

-# É verdade. E você reagiu do modo que imaginei. Por várias vezes pensei em mudar daqui e nunca lhe dizer nada. Mas acho que você tinha o direito de saber - arrematou Rin com frieza.

-# Estaria sendo muito infantil se agisse desse modo - observou Sesshomaru.

-# Sei que sou infantil - ironizou Rin. - Mas a partir de agora não serei mais. Tudo mudou Sesshomaru. Tenho meu próprio apartamento e todo o dinheiro das ações. Criarei meu filho sozinha e sem a sua ajuda.

Sesshomaru começou a andar de um lado para outro da sala novamente, tentando se acalmar. Não queria perder a paciência com Rin mais uma vez.

-# A minha opinião não importa, não é mesmo, Rin? Você já decidiu tudo sozinha e pelas minhas costas, como sempre - esbravejou Sesshomaru, bastante irritado.

-# Por favor, Sesshomaru, não é bem assim.

-# Vou lhe dizer uma coisa, Rin - disse Sesshomaru, apontando-lhe o dedo. - Meu filho não vai viver como um bastardo!

-# E por acaso você quer viver como um pai para ele? - ironizou Rin.

-# Mas tudo não foi um acidente? Você também não pretendia ser mãe, não é? - perguntou Sesshomaru sarcasticamente. - Vamos nos casar.

-# Não.

Rin decidira não ceder desta vez. Sabia o quanto Sesshomaru era mais forte do que ela. Era uma pessoa muito determinada e argumentava com astúcia quando discutia.

-# Por quê, Rin? - insistiu.

-# Não poderia me casar com um homem que em apenas cinco meses de relacionamento já me traiu com outra - afirmou com malícia.

Sesshomaru voltou a sentar-se no sofá, passou a mão pelos cabelos e fez com que Rin sentasse ao lado dele. Falou então, carinhosamente.

-# Não houve nada entre mim e Kagura, acredite.

Rin estava ficando nervosa novamente. O simples fato de falar em Kagura lhe irritava.

-# Se não fosse ela, seria uma outra qualquer - acusou Rin. - Você sempre deixou tudo muito claro: nenhum compromisso, só sexo. Não sou cega, Sesshomaru.

-# Não é verdade. Nós dois sabemos que havia algo mais entre nós além de sexo - retrucou Sesshomaru.

Rin tentou levantar-se do sofá, mas Sesshomaru a segurou pelo braço. Abraçou-a ternamente, e murmurou em voz baixa:

-# Pare com isso, Rin. Não te quero só para ir para a cama. É uma tola, se pensa assim.

-# Sou tola, sim - disse Rin nervosa, afastando-se de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru a deteve, abraçando-a firmemente. Puxou-a para bem perto de si. Com uma das mãos segurou o rosto de Rin, procurando seus lábios.

Os dois se beijaram calorosamente por alguns segundos. Sesshomaru então roçou os lábios pelo pescoço de Rin com suavidade. Eu te amo Sesshomaru, Rin pensou, mas logo depois afastou-se abruptamente. Não poderia fraquejar. Tinha que ser forte.

-# Não casarei com você. Não suportaria saber que você se casou comigo só por obrigação! - apressou-se a dizer. - E quanto ao bebê, faça o que você sentir que deve fazer. Você é o pai e tem seus direitos. É melhor você ir agora, Sesshomaru. Estou muito cansada - pediu Rin, ajeitando os cabelos. O suor escorria-lhe pelo corpo, mas estava determinada a não ceder.

Sesshomaru caminhou até a porta em silêncio. Parou e olhou Rin da cabeça aos pés, deixando-a envergonhada.

-# Nos veremos amanhã. Cuide-se bem. - E quase fechando a porta acrescentou: - Te telefono.

Sesshomaru tinha um grande repertório de frases feitas que sempre repetia quando ia embora. Rin já as tinha decorado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
**

**Bom gente o pior da tormenta já passo!!!!  
Até agora o casal Rin e Sesshi está vencendo......  
**

**Bek-chan: A gente tem que lembra que o sesshi e mais velho mais esperiente, e a rin só tem 20 anos, ela tá aprendendo a vive ainda, más ela vai saber se defender deste cachorro, hahahahahah  
**

**Kuchiki rin; todo munda tá querendo bate no sesshi, não vai sobra nada dele, hahahah, valeu pelo seu voto, ate agora o casal Rin x Sesshi, está na frente.**

**Letícia: valeu pelo voto......**

**Pode deixa que a Rin vai dobra esse troglodita insensivo, apesar dele ainda cometer alguns delises com a Rin ainda!!!!! ninguém merece...... eu tbm tenho dó dela..... **


	9. Chapter 9

Rin começou a trabalhar para Kohako Gattings e estava muito entusiasmada. Não era tão interessante quanto o serviço que executava na empresa de computação de Sesshomaru, mas também não era dos piores.

As amigas de Rin viviam pressionando-a para que parasse de trabalhar. Sango não se conformava com o fato de Rin não precisar de dinheiro e mesmo assim insistir em continuar no escritório, mesmo com o forte calor que fazia naquela verão.

Esses comentários irritavam Rin, que não queria se sentir inútil ficando em casa. E Kohako era uma pessoa maravilhosa de se lidar. Estava sempre bem-humorado.

-# Bom dia, Rin.

-# Oh! Bom dia, Kohako.

-# Como vão vocês dois? - sempre perguntava Kohako sorrindo, referindo-se a ela e ao bebê.

-# Tudo bem, obrigada, Kohako. Você é muito gentil.

Por várias vezes Kohako tentou aproximar-se de Rin. Principalmente quando trabalhavam além do horário.

-# Vamos deixar isso para amanhã, Rin. Já é tarde. Será que posso convidá-la para jantar comigo? - questionava, com muita educação.

-# Desculpa, Kohako, estou cansada. Realmente prefiro ir para casa. Talvez outro dia... - desculpava-se Rin.

Kohako não se incomodava com o fato de Rin estar grávida. Era muito atencioso. Não deixava de reparar numa roupa diferente, ou num simples corte de cabelo.

-# Você está muito elegante hoje! - exclamou Kohako elogiando-a.

-# Ah, Kohako. É gentileza sua. Sei que estou engordando a cada dia.

Ao ouvir Rin dizer isso, Kohako parou diante da mesa dela e balançou a cabeça, desaprovando o que acabara de dizer. Para Kohako, uma mulher grávida nunca parecia gorda ou desajeitada. Pelo contrário, ficava cada vez mais bonita e sensual.

-# Você está ótima, Rin. Não fale assim. Vai ser mãe, e isso é maravilhoso - disse Kohako, com carinho.

Com as palavras amigas de Kohako e o apoio do pessoal que trabalhava no escritório, Rin aos poucos foi voltando a ser uma pessoa alegre.

Gostava de trabalhar ali, e não podia deixar de cumprir com todas as suas obrigações. Kohako lhe dava tanto apoio, e o mínimo que poderia fazer era retribuiu com um bom trabalho.

Sesshomaru insistia em continuar visitando-a no apartamento. Mas qualquer um percebia que se sentia muito pouco à vontade ao lado de Rin. Ele a convidava para jantar ou ir ao teatro várias vezes por semana, mas o fazia por pura obrigação. Quando chegavam, se despedia de Rin no carro. Evitava subir ao apartamento. Ambos agiam como se fossem apenas bons amigos.

Sesshomaru nem mesmo tocava em Rin. O máximo que fazia era ajudá-la a entrar e sair do carro.

Rin também não se sentia bem ao lado de Sesshomaru. Sabia que ele não a tinha escolhido para ser a mãe do seu filho, e sim para ser a sua amante.

Quando Rin chegava em casa, após ter saído com Sesshomaru, sentava-se na cama e pensava em como sua vida tinha mudado.

Que grande erro teria cometido se tivesse me casado com Sesshomaru. Já não me suporta nem ao menos durante algumas horas por semana. Imagine se tivéssemos que viver sob o mesmo teto, pensava Rin, na solidão do quarto. As visitas de Sesshomaru foram se tornando cada vez mais monótonas. Pareciam visitas que as pessoas fazem aos doentes nos hospitais, com horários e dias preestabelecidos.

Os fins de semana pareciam eternos. Sesshomaru raramente aparecia e Rin não mais visitava sua mãe com muita freqüência desde que engravidara, embora Amy continuasse a ligar religiosamente às sextas-feiras.

Quando o telefone tocava, Rin atendia prontamente, pois sabia que o estado de Amy despertava cuidados.

-# Alô!

-# Oi, querida, como vai? - perguntou Amy do outro lado da linha.

-# Bem, e você, mamãe?

-# Ótima. Não se preocupe comigo. James tem me obrigado a repousar duas horas por dia e, além do mais, contratou uma empregada. Estou me sentindo tão estranha. Não faço nada o dia todo.

-# Estou feliz por você mamãe.

-# Rin, não estou achando você muito bem - afirmou Amy, preocupada.

-# Mas estou sim.

Rin não sabia mentir, e decididamente não gostava de mentir para Amy.

-# Você tem trabalhado muito. Deveria parar de trabalhar e vir morar aqui em casa. James e eu adoraríamos tê-la conosco.

-# Fora de cogitação. O trabalho com Kohako não é cansativo, e ele precisa de mim. Digamos que se trata de uma distração. - Após uma pequena pausa, continuou: - Mamãe, vou lhe dizer mais uma vez, não pretendo sair de Londres.

-# Está bem, está bem. Não falaremos mais nisso. Quando você irá ao médico, Rin?

-# Na terça-feira.

-# Não se esqueça de contar a ele que suas pernas estão inchando - lembrou Amy.

-# Pode deixar, não vou esquecer.

Ao desligar o telefone, Rin chegava a ficar deprimida. Como seria bom ter alguém como James ao seu lado, cobrindo-a de mimos e atenção.

Rin saiu cedo do escritório na terça-feira, Kohako se ofereceu para levá-la ao médico, mas como de costume ela não aceitou.

-# Obrigada, Kohako - Rin agradeceu. - Você é muito gentil, mas prefiro ir ao médico sozinha. Jamais esquecerei tudo que tem feito por mim.

-# Ora, Rin. Me preocupo com você. Tem certeza de que prefere ir sozinha? - Kohako insistiu.

-# Tenho sim, Kohako. De qualquer forma, obrigada, - agradeceu sorrindo.

Kohako é a única pessoa que me trata com naturalidade, pensou Rin, enquanto caminhava pela rua em direção ao ponto de táxi.

Estava irritada com a atitude das pessoas: suas amigas lhe diziam, o tempo todo, para parar de trabalhar. Amy lhe cobria de perguntas e a tratava como se fosse uma garotinha brincando de ser mamãe. E Sesshomaru, então? Vivia criticando tudo o que ela comia, pois achava que Rin não estava se alimentando bem. Quanto ao trabalho, ele simplesmente odiava o fato de ela e Kohako estarem se dando tão bem.

O dr. Hakudoushi sempre a recebia com um sorriso amigo nos lábios. Sabia das condições conflitantes em que Rin vivia, cada dia de sua gravidez.

-# Boa tarde, Rin. Como vai? - perguntou o médico.

-# Bem, eu acho - respondeu, sentando-se na cadeira em frente à mesa do doutor.

-# Tem alguma novidade para me contar, Rin?

-# Não... nenhuma. Apenas que minhas pernas vêm inchando no final do dia.

-# Vamos ver isso - disse o dr. Hakudoushi, dirigindo-se à sala de exames.

Após examiná-la atentamente, o médico sentou-se à mesa e, olhando bem nos olhos de Rin, observou:

-# Já te alertei sobre isso antes, Rin, mas agora é sério. Você deveria parar de trabalhar...

-# Por quê? - indagou Rin, antes que ele terminasse de falar.

-# Você não está tão bem quanto procurar demonstrar - disse o dr. Hakudoushi.

-# O que foi, doutor?

-# Escute, Rin - ele pediu suavemente. - Você está carregando um peso extra, que não é o seu normal. Além disso o bebê precisa de substâncias para crescer, e as retira de você.

-# Eu sei disso - interrompeu Rin. - Mas me sinto muito bem. É só esse calor que me cansa um pouco.

-# Não é só isso, Rin. Entenda. O verão não é uma das melhores épocas do ano para as gestantes. O calor forte esgota suas energias. Além disso, sua pressão está um pouco alta. Não muito, mas está.

-# Isso é perigoso, doutor? - perguntou intrigada.

-# Não se você começar a descansar um pouco mais. E, a propósito, você tem tomado suas vitaminas diariamente?

Não poderia deixar de dizer a verdade para o médico. Freqüentemente se esquecia das cápsulas de vitaminas.

Rin, você não aprende mesmo; censurava-se quando isso acontecia.

-# Oh, doutor, devo confessar que não tenho tomado com a freqüência que deveria - confessou Rin.

-# Eu já desconfiava - disse o médico sorrindo. - Tome rigorosamente, todos os dias. Descanse e diga ao seu chefe que precisa parar de trabalhar.

-# Pensarei nisso - finalizou Rin, levantando-se para sair.

Sempre que ia ao médico, Sesshomaru ligava à noite para saber sobre a consulta.

-# Alô, Sesshomaru?

-# Sim, sou eu. Está tudo bem com você e o bebê? O que disse o dr. Hakudoushi?

-# Nada. Está tudo bem. Apenas devo descansar um pouco mais. E esse calor também vem me prejudicando.

Era o que Sesshomaru mais queria ouvir. Não suportava Kohako. Principalmente porque deveria estar tentando cortejar Rin. Tinha fama de conquistador.

-# Já lhe disse isso mil vezes - esbravejou Sesshomaru -, Kohako exige demais de você.

-# Veja só quem está dizendo isso! - ironizou Rin.

-# Você deveria tirar uma licença – continuou Sesshomaru, como se nem tivesse ouvido a provocação de Rin. - Tenho uma casa muito bonita em Devonshire. Não é tão longe de Londres e o clima é bem mais fresco. Minha mãe adoraria passar uns dias com você lá.

Rin não podia deixar de admitir que se sentira tentada a aceitar o convite. Mas se já estava difícil conviver com Sesshomaru, imagine com a mãe dele, que Rin nem ao menos conhecia.

-# Obrigada Sesshomaru, mas não posso. Kohako precisa de mim até agosto. Não vou desapontá-lo. Terei setembro todo para descansar antes do bebê nascer - decidiu Rin com firmeza.

Aos poucos a vida de Rin foi se tornando muito monótona. Não visitava mais a mãe, pois já não tinha disposição para sair de casa. Não suportava o jeito que Amy e James a tratavam, pois deixavam evidente que estavam morrendo de pena dela.

Sango costumava visitá-la. Conversavam muito sobre os funcionários que trabalhavam na empresa de Sesshomaru, onde tinham muitos amigos comuns. Contudo, Sango evitava falar sobre Sesshomaru, pois sabia que poderia ferir os sentimentos da amiga. Mas Rin não se continha e geralmente acabava perguntando a respeito dele.

-# Você tem visto Sesshomaru? - perguntou Rin, tentando agir com naturalidade.

-# Não muito. Ele tem trabalhado demais - respondeu Sango, e continuou: - Sesshomaru tem visitado você, Rin?

-# Sim, nos encontramos algumas vezes por semana.

-# Pretendia não tocar no assunto... - disse Sango prontamente. - Mas, Sesshomaru anda muito irritado ultimamente. Não sei como não se cansa de trabalhar tanto. Chega bem cedo e sai tarde quase todos os dias.

-# Verdade? - perguntou Rin indignada.

-# Pode acreditar.

-# Acho que sempre foi assim - concluiu Rin com frieza.

-# Não concordo. Ele parece muito triste. Na verdade tenta se passar por uma pessoa forte, talvez por causa da posição que ocupa - disse Sango.

-# Não sei... - suspeitou Rin.

-# Acho que estou fazendo fofoca, mas sabe o que se comenta pela empresa? - perguntou Sango.

-# O quê? - quis saber Rin.

-# Que você está fazendo Sesshomaru pagar por tudo que ele fez a você.

Ouvir aquilo fez bem ao ego de Rin. Sabia o quanto todos haviam comentado quando descobriram sobre seu relacionamento com Sesshomaru. À primeira vista as pessoas acreditavam que Sesshomaru não quisera se casar com Rin quando engravidara. Agora, todos poderiam ter certeza do contrário.

Era segunda-feira e Rin já avisara Kohako que não iria trabalhar. Precisava retornar ao ginecologista.

-# Não precisa voltar. Você merece este dia de folga. Cuide-se bem - dissera Kohako, gentil como sempre.

Rin estava terminando de se arrumar quando o telefone tocou.

-# Alô.

-# Olá, querida. Onde tem andado? Não consigo te achar em casa - disse Amy intrigada.

-# Quase não tenho saído - respondeu Rin, enquanto tentava se pentear com o fone em uma das mãos.

-# O que você está fazendo, Rin?

-# Tentando me pentear. Vou prender o cabelo. Está fazendo muito calor! Tenho uma consulta no ginecologista daqui a meia hora - explicou Rin, apressada.

-# Tudo bem, querida. Não vou te atrasar. Lembre-se de dizer a ele que vem se sentindo muito cansada - recomendou Amy, preocupada.

-# Está bem mamãe.

-# Você continua sentindo muito sono?

-# Claro! O bebê chuta minha barriga a noite toda! - ironizou Rin.

Rin mudou o fone de um ouvido para o outro e sentou-se no braço do sofá.

-# Mamãe, você ligou por algum motivo especial? - perguntou Rin, curiosa.

-# Oh, sim... James e eu vamos dar uma festinha, uma reunião, no próximo sábado. Acho que será a última até o bebê nascer.

-# Que bom.

-# Você virá, não é, Rin? - perguntou Amy. - James a levará de volta no domingo.

-# Claro que irei - concordou Rin prontamente.

-# Fico feliz, minha filha.

-# Quando sair do médico hoje irei comprar algumas roupas. Nada mais me serve. Vou escolher algo bem bonito para usar no sábado - concluiu Rin animada, pois não participava de uma festa desde que engravidara. - Preciso ir mamãe. Um beijo. Até sábado.

Apressadamente Rin dirigiu-se até o quarto e calçou seus sapatos. Quando estava abrindo a porta do apartamento para sair, o telefone recomeçou a tocar.

-# Alô! - atendeu Rin, automaticamente.

-# Rin?

-# Oi, Sesshomaru.

-# Você não ia ao médico? - perguntou, estranhando que Rin ainda estivesse em casa.

-# Estou de saída. Amy me ligou e... - explicou Rin, impaciente e continuou: - O que você quer, Sesshomaru?

-# Você não gostaria de uma carona para casa, quando sair do médico? - propôs.

-# Não, obrigada, Sesshomaru.

-# Está muito quente. Este calor vai te fazer mal - observou Sesshomaru.

Rin andava muito nervosa ultimamente. Não suportava quando Sesshomaru tentava interferir na sua vida e tampouco gostava de lhe dar satisfação de seus atos.

-# Além do mais, Sesshomaru - continuou Rin, um pouco irritada - , não virei do médico direto para casa. Preciso comprar roupas.

-# Irei com você.

-# Fazer compras? - perguntou Rin, sem poder acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.

-# Você me faz rir. Com certeza sua consciência anda muito pesada.

-# Rin... às vezes eu odeio você! - retrucou Sesshomaru, zangado ao desligar o telefone.

-# Clea, minha querida - disse o dr. Hakudoushi com voz suave. - Acho que terei que hospitalizá-la para que você descanse um pouco, não é?

Rin não compreendia por que o dr. Hakudoushi insistia tanto para que descansasse. Sentia-se bem-disposta como nunca. Estava até mesmo se lembrando de tomar as vitaminas com mais regularidade. Saíra do médico feliz. O bebê estava ótimo. Decidiu não contar nada a Sesshomaru e Amy. Com certeza, o médico estava exagerando, e eles a pressionariam a abandonar o trabalho.

Rin caminhava pela rua sorrindo. Fazia muito calor, é verdade, mas ela adorava fazer compras. Enquanto caminhava, percebeu que um automóvel parou bem perto dela.

-# Sesshomaru! exclamou Rin, ao vê-lo sair do carro.

Provavelmente saíra do escritório para encontrá-la. Vestia terno cinza-claro sobre uma camisa branca com gravata vermelha. A cor clara contrastava com o tom bronzeado da pele de Sesshomaru, o que o tornava ainda mais charmoso.

-# Olá, Rin. Pensei que não iria te encontrar mais. Você demorou...

Não era natural da parte de Sesshomaru ser gentil depois de Rin ter sido áspera com ele. Quando desligou o telefone daquele modo pela manhã, Rin tinha certeza de que Sesshomaru passaria pelo menos uma semana sem procurá-la.

-# O que você quer? - perguntou Rin, hipnotizada pelo olhar de Sesshomaru.

Há muito tempo não se olhavam daquele modo. Rin sentia um tremor percorrer seu corpo. Desejava Sesshomaru mais do que nunca naquele momento.

Como posso controlar a minha pressão? Quando Sesshomaru se aproxima de mim, parece que vou explodir..., pensou Rin.

-# Aceita uma carona? - perguntou Sesshomaru, carinhoso.

-# Não, Sesshomaru, obrigada.

-# Você notou que comprei um carro novo? Tem ar-condicionado. Está certa de que não quer experimentar?

O calor estava infernal e Rin não pôde resistir ao convite. Entrou no carro e imediatamente sentiu uma sensação de alívio.

-# Me desculpe por hoje de manhã, Sesshomaru. Acho que estava meio descontrolada - desculpou-se Rin.

Sesshomaru passou os braços sobre os ombros de Rin, e a abraçou ternamente.

-# Não precisa se desculpar.

Ela pôde sentir o coração bater mais forte. Há muito tempo Sesshomaru não a abraçava assim.

O sol se punha tarde naquela época do ano, e ainda brilhava no horizonte. Tinha muito tempo para ficar com Sesshomaru e não desperdiçaria aquele momento.

-# Tem certeza que gostaria de comprar roupas comigo? - Rin perguntou, sorrindo.

-# Claro. Tenho bom gosto para escolher roupas para garotas gordinhas - ironizou Sesshomaru.

-# Você não pretende voltar ao escritório? - perguntou Rin, temerosa quanto à resposta.

-# Não. Você se esqueceu de que sou o chefe? - perguntou Sesshomaru, bem-humorado. - E quanto a você Rin, também não vai voltar ao trabalho. Se a minha empresa pode sobreviver sem o presidente por hoje, com certeza Kohako não vai morrer se a sua secretária faltar.

-# Ora, Sesshomaru. Kohako me deu o dia todo para descansar.

-# Que sujeito sensacional! - zombou Sesshomaru. - Temos a tarde toda só para nós.

Sesshomaru ligou o carro e começou a dirigir em direção ao shopping no centro de Londres.

-# A propósito, Rin, o que disse o dr. Hakudoushi?

-# Disse que está tudo bem.

-# Ele não aconselhou você a descansar um pouco mais? - perguntou Sesshomaru, desconfiado.

-# Não.

-# Você mente muito mal, Rin.

-# Tá certo, menti. O dr. Hakudoushi, Amy e você vivem me dizendo que devo parar de trabalhar. Não gosto de ficar em casa como uma inútil. Você me conhece - confessou Rin irritada, e continuou com o propósito de atingir Sesshomaru: - Acho que não devo me privar do que gosto.

A expressão de simpatia no rosto de Sesshomaru desapareceu. Estava irritado com o que acabara de ouvir.

-# Sabe por que Kohako age assim?

-# Por que, Sesshomaru? Não me venha com suas desconfianças novamente.

Haviam chegado ao estacionamento. Sesshomaru desligou o carro e virou-se para Rin, olhando-a nos olhos.

-# Porque Kohako não se importa com você. Já lhe disse várias vezes que odeio esse sujeito. Parece que quanto mais você percebe que não gosto dele, mas insiste em defendê-lo - desabafou Sesshomaru, visivelmente enciumado.

Rin alcançara seu objetivo. Claro que gostava de Kohako. Mas, ao notar que Sesshomaru estava com ciúme, sentiu-se feliz. Pelos menos Sesshomaru parecia estar se importando com ela.

-# Kohako é problema meu, Sesshomaru. Vamos descer - sugeriu, abrindo a porta do carro.

A tarde transcorreu maravilhosamente bem. Rin e Sesshomaru passearam de mãos dadas pelo shopping e fizeram muitas compras. Rin tinha muito bom gosto para se vestir. Sempre que comprava roupas novas, fazia questão de comprar sapatos e bolsas adequadas para elas.

Sesshomaru nem parecia o mesmo. Caminhou contente pelas lojas e ajudou Rin na escolha de roupas. Muito bem-humorado, convidou-a para tomar um sorvete numa movimentada sorveteria.

A mudança em Sesshomaru surpreendeu Rin. Nunca aprovara a idéia de andar abraçado com ela em público. Sempre fazia questão de freqüentar restaurantes retirados e discretos.

Sesshomaru não está se importando em ser visto comigo! Exultou Rin, mal cabendo em si de felicidade.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOOoOoOOooOOoOooOo  
**

**Olá tai mais um!!!!  
Jajá termino outro......**

**Paty saori: Todas estão revoltadas com o Sesshomaru, más pode deixa que ele vai se redimi por seus pecados...... Amo de paixão seus comentários....**

**Individua do mal; pois é passo longe mesmo, mais tarde ele vai esplica o que realmente aconteceu entre ele e a Vakura....**

**Jeh-chan: espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo...... o Sesshi está tentando mudar, e aos pucos está querendo demonstra o que realmente sente pela Rin...**


	10. Chapter 10

Quando Sesshomaru e Rin chegaram ao edifício onde ela morava, Sesshomaru estacionou o carro e desligou o motor.

-# Acho que mereço ser convidado para um café - disse Sesshomaru, fingindo estar cansado.

-# Claro que merece.

-# Prometo que continuarei me comportando como um perfeito cavalheiro e, além disso, carregarei todos esses pacotes - Sesshomaru falou macio, apontando para o banco traseiro.

-# Quanta gentileza! - brincou Rin.

-# E você adora, não é? - perguntou, com ar zombeteiro.

Rin balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente. Não podia negar. Adorava ser tratada de modo gentil e carinhoso.

-# Sesshomaru - chamou Rin antes de descer do carro.

-# O que foi, Rin?

-# Não sei se deveria... - suspirou.

-# Diga Rin...

Os dois se encararam por um longo instante, até que Rin desviou o olhar. Sesshomaru estava irresistível.

-# Gostaria de te agradecer por hoje - murmurou Rin, com a cabeça baixa.

-# Não fale assim - ele pediu, carinhoso.

-# Acho que devo agradecer sim. Você foi maravilhoso - disse Rin suavemente.

-# Ora, Rin.

-# Sei que não devia dizer isto. Mas você sabe como agradar uma mulher, quando quer, Sesshomaru - confessou, olhando-o nos olhos.

-# Assim você me deixa sem jeito - brincou Sesshomaru.

Saíram do carro, e juntos caminharam até o apartamento de Rin. Sesshomaru entrou e colocou os pacotes em cima do sofá da sala, enquanto Rin dirigia-se à cozinha para preparar o café.

-# Sesshomaru, você poderia ligar o ar-condicionado, por favor? - pediu Rin.

-# Claro!

-# O verão este ano está insuportável! - a moça exclamou da cozinha.

-# Nem tanto, Rin. Estamos em junho. É o auge do verão.

Estava quente e Rin já se encontrava no sexto mês de gravidez. Sentia-se exausta quando fazia qualquer coisa fora de sua rotina.

Entrou na sala trazendo café e as bolachinhas doces de que Sesshomaru tanto gostava. Torcia, no íntimo, para que ele se demorasse pelo menos meia hora.

Sesshomaru bebeu o café e, meio sem jeito, olhou-a. Disse então:

-# Minha mãe quer te conhecer.

-# Por quê, Sesshomaru?

-# Ora, por quê! Acho que não é tão anormal assim ela querer te conhecer - estranhou ele.

-# Não é isso, Sesshomaru  tentou desconversar Rin.

-# Eu também gostaria de conhecer sua família. O que você acha?

Rin mal podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Logo Sesshomaru, que jamais quis nenhum relacionamento familiar. Como se não bastasse, estava se preocupando com a opinião dela. Ele, que sempre decidia tudo sozinho, sem dar a mínima para o que Rin pensava.

-# Não estou te entendendo, Sesshomaru...

-# Não há o que entender...

-# Claro que há. Por que tudo isso agora? Você nunca se importou com essas coisas - insistiu Rin.

Sesshomaru levantou-se do sofá e sentou no braço da poltrona ao lado de Rin. Segurou-lhe ternamente uma das mãos e murmurou com carinho:

-# Não concordo com o modo como vínhamos tratando um ao outro ultimamente. Acho que deveríamos mudar as coisas antes do bebê nascer.

Rin não compreendia. O homem a sua frente não tinha nada a ver com o Sesshomaru de alguns meses atrás.

Onde ele quer chegar com tudo isso?, perguntava-se desconfiada.

-# Sabe de uma coisa, Sesshomaru?

-# O que é?

-# Continuo sem entender você.

Sesshomaru continuava a segurar a mão de Rin com carinho. Aquele gesto simples, por si só, parecia fazê-la sentir-se realmente amparada.

-# Rin...

-# Por favor, Sesshomaru. Seja sincero comigo.

-# Escute bem. Não desisti de me casar com você. Apenas achei melhor não te amolar com esse assunto - murmurou Sesshomaru.

Rin levantou-se abruptamente, soltando as mãos de Sesshomaru, e bastante nervosa disse:

-# Não vou me casar com você, Sesshomaru. De uma vez por todas, chega.

-# Não precisa ficar nervosa - disse Sesshomaru, aproximando-se de Rin novamente.

A cena do desmaio daquela noite fatídica veio à mente de ambos. Rin sentou-se tentando manter o controle.

-# Disse a você que não insistiria mais. Vamos deixar o bebê nascer, aí então resolveremos isso melhor - disse Sesshomaru.

-# Está bem, Sesshomaru - respondeu com a cabeça baixa. - Então... o que você pretendia com toda aquela conversa sobre família e bom relacionamento? Rin continuou.

-# Acho que você tem o direito de não querer se casar comigo. Mas não tem o direito de me impedir de ser pai - confessou Sesshomaru, olhando-a nos olhos.

Rin notou que havia sinceridade e preocupação naquele olhar. Ficou radiante de felicidade. Pela primeira vez Sesshomaru falou, com carinho, em ser pai. Tinha vontade de abraçá-lo e segurá-lo junto de si. Sesshomaru, te amo tanto..., pensou.

Mas não podia deixar que suas emoções tomassem conta da razão. Não poderia fraquejar agora. Já tinha sofrido mais do que conseguira suportar.

-# Acho que você está certo - concordou, tentando parecer fria.

-# E não seria um bom começo, se conhecêssemos a família um do outro? - perguntou Sesshomaru, sorrindo.

-# Talvez...

-# Tenho certeza que será um bom começo, Rin - afirmou contente.

-# Sesshomaru, não sei como meus pais vão reagir quando te conhecerem. Mas tentarei convidá-los para jantar um dia desses.

Sesshomaru balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-# Não, não. Prefiro que jantem no meu apartamento.

Rin ficou desconcertada. Estava ficando louca ou será que era Sesshomaru quem enlouquecera?

Todo o tempo em que estiveram juntos, ele nunca a levara a seu apartamento. Agora, o próprio Sesshomaru movia as barreiras que impusera quando se conheceram.

Na verdade, era muito conveniente para ele que esse encontro acontecesse em seu território.

Sesshomaru, você tinha que estragar tudo..., lamentou-se Rin.

-# Meus pais ficarão maravilhados! - exclamou Rin, com sarcasmo e decepção nos olhos.

-# Ora, Rin...

-# Muito cômodo, não acha Sesshomaru? Danem-se as suas intenções de uma vida melhor!

Saiu da sala e foi em direção à cozinha para beber um copo de água. Sentia-se um pouco zonza, e não queria passar mal na frente de ninguém. Precisava controlar melhor os nervos.

Sesshomaru veio atrás dela, preocupado e tentando se explicar:

-# Você não entendeu, Rin. Não pense bobagens - suplicou, segurando-lhe o rosto.

Rin desvencilhou-se e sentou-se à mesa da copa.

-# Eu sempre te entendo mal, não é, Sesshomaru?

-# Você sabe que não deve ficar nervosa, Rin.

-# Já entendi - Rin falava com frieza, e após uma pequena pausa, continuou: - Sua cabeça é tão lógica quanto um computador. Vai decidindo o que fazer sem se importar com o sentimento das pessoas.

Não conseguiu conter as lágrimas, mas desta vez, Sesshomaru não se irritou. Puxou Rin ao seu encontro e começou a acariciar-lhe os cabelos.

-# Desculpe. Não pensei que a ofenderia tanto.

-# Não é simplesmente o convite que me ofendeu... - esbravejou Rin. - É o modo como você decide sobre tudo que está ao seu redor, Sesshomaru.

-# Sabe de uma coisa, Rin?

-# O quê?

-# Agora quem não está entendendo nada sou eu - retrucou.

-# Ora, Sesshomaru... Não se faça de tolo - disse irritada. - Vamos colocar as coisas assim: se você quer conhecer minha mãe, tudo bem. Vou tentar pensar em algo...

-# Rin, eu...  interrompeu Sesshomaru.

-# Espere, eu não acabei - continuou Rin elevando a voz. - Se você resolver bancar o pai responsável, não sou eu quem vai impedi-lo. Agora, Sesshomaru, não se atreva a mandar em mim, como faz com seus funcionários. Porque sei que é isso o que você realmente quer.

Sesshomaru estava desconcertado. Não era este o modo com que Rin o tratava normalmente. Sentia-se ferido com a situação.

Rin percebeu que o magoara, mas não pôde deixar de dizer tudo o que a fez sofrer durante o tempo que passaram juntos.

-# O que você sabe sobre mim, Sesshomaru? - perguntou, sem dar-lhe tempo de responder. - Nada. Você não sabe o que eu sinto, quero ou deixo de querer. Você só sabe como sou na cama. E provavelmente se orgulha de ter me ensinado tão bem a fazer amor!

Assim que Rin acabou de falar, levantou-se e ficou em pé perto do bufê da cozinha para apanhar mais uma xícara de café.

Olhou para Sesshomaru sentado à mesa e disse furiosa:

-# Sesshomaru Taisho... Um presente dos céus aos computadores e às mulheres!

Surpreendentemente, Sesshomaru se levantou da cadeira muito calmo. Parecia nem ter ouvido o insulto.

Parou diante de Rin, tirando-lhe a xícara da mão e a recolocando no bufê.

-# Rin. Não faz o seu gênero bancar a mártir - murmurou Sesshomaru, tão perto, que a moça pôde sentir o calor de seu hálito.

-# Vá embora, Sesshomaru - implorou Rin, prevendo que cederia aos carinhos dele.

-# Nós dois sabemos que não é isso que você quer - retrucou.

-# Quero que você vá. Não precisa de mim ou deste bebê - disse Rin acariciando a barriga. - Você não precisa provar para ninguém que é um homem responsável.

-# Você pediu isto - disse Sesshomaru, abaixando levemente a cabeça para que sua boca alcançasse a de Rin num beijo ardente.

-# Sesshi - ela suspirou.

-# Gosto quando me chama assim. Você está linda! Como pude ficar tanto tempo sem te beijar? - murmurou Sesshomaru.

Rin não resistiu, entregando-se às carícias de Sesshomaru por inteira. Desejava-o tanto que não conseguiu se controlar. Sempre fora assim, com um beijo ardente de Sesshomaru, tornava-se sua escrava.

-# Sesshi - murmurou, quando entre beijos e afagos ele permitiu que falasse. - Desculpe, eu não deveria ter dito tudo aquilo.

-# Por que não? Se era o que você sentia... - respondeu quase sem fôlego, beijando a nuca de Rin.

Rin queria desesperadamente abraçar Sesshomaru, acariciá-lo de novo, mas não podia deixar que nada além daquele beijo acontecesse. Caso contrário, seu orgulho não suportaria.

Desvencilhou-se dele e foi para a sala, com a desculpa de desligar o ar-condicionado.

Sesshomaru não a acompanhou. Ficou parado no pequeno hall que ligava a sala à cozinha. Também estava tentando se controlar. Há quase quatro meses não tocava em Rin, e a desejava muito.

-# Rin! - ele a chamou.

-# O que foi, Sesshomaru? - perguntou, já sentada no sofá.

-# Vamos jantar juntos amanhã? - perguntou, ajeitando a camisa, que ficara amarrotada.

-# Não sei... Realmente não sei...

-# Vou repetir então: Nós vamos jantar juntos amanhã - afirmou Sesshomaru categoricamente. - Preciso ir agora. Virei buscá-la amanhã às sete horas.

Era mais uma das frases impecáveis que ele sempre usava ao sair. Foi embora deixando-a sozinha com seus pensamentos.

Rin passou boa parte do dia tentando adivinhar o que Sesshomaru pretendia, com tanto interesse em mostrar o quanto mudara.

E aquele beijo. Rin se sentira beijada com carinho e não com um simples desejo. O que significara para Sesshomaru?

Era perto das sete horas da noite, e Rin estava muito nervosa. Fazia calor, o que a deixava ainda mais agitada.

Saiu do banho, sentou-se à penteadeira e maquilou-se levemente. Arrumou os cabelos, deixando-os escorrer pelos ombros, do jeito exato que Sesshomaru gostava.

Ao parar em frente ao guarda-roupa, não pôde deixar de sentir-se triste. Nenhuma das roupas que adorava usar serviam-lhe mais. Sua única opção eram as roupas de gestantes que havia comprado junto com Sesshomaru.

Teve o cuidado de decidir-se por um conjunto de saia e blusa de seda que ele escolhera.

Vestiu a saia e tentou colocar a blusa, mas esta era abotoada nas costas. Rin não conseguia esticar o braço para alcançar os pequenos botões.

Quem desenhou esta blusa esqueceu-se que era feita para mulheres grávidas. Ou talvez nenhuma gestante vista um traje de festa sozinha, sem o marido para auxiliá-la, imaginou Rin.

A campainha tocou, e um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha. Só podia ser Sesshomaru.

Correu para abrir a porta, sem se importar com a blusa que não conseguia abotoar.

-# Olá, Rin. Como você está hoje? - perguntou Sesshomaru, sorridente.

-# Estou bem.

-# Você está muito bonita. Esta roupa lhe caiu bem - elogiou-a.

-# Obrigada.

-# Seu cabelo fica maravilhoso quando o penteia deste modo - observou Sesshomaru.

-# Só há um problema... - disse Rin, afastando-se para que ele pudesse entrar.

-# O que houve? - perguntou Sesshomaru intrigado, fechando a porta atrás de si.

-# Não consigo abotoar minha blusa - sussurrou Rin.

Por um instante Sesshomaru esboçou um sorriso, mas se conteve. Com certeza, Rin se irritaria caso percebesse.

-# Ora... Eu faço isso. Vire-se de costas - pediu.

Estavam parados em frente a um grande espelho que havia numa das paredes da sala. Rin ficou paralisada, estremecendo a cada vez que Sesshomaru a tocava.

Enquanto ele abotoava a blusa, Rin reparou no traje esporte que Sesshomaru usava. Vestia calça de linho bege e camisa azul marinho de algodão, estava muito elegante. Qualquer tom de azul lhe caía muito bem, combinava com seus olhos.

Sesshomaru ficava irresistível quando se vestia assim, descontraidamente.

Ao terminar de abotoar a blusa de Rin, Sesshomaru beijou-lhe o pescoço e roçou-lhe a língua pela nuca. Ajeitou seus cabelos sobre os ombros e a virou delicadamente.

-# Pronto. Não precisa ficar tão nervosinha, não é? - perguntou, em tom brincalhão.

-# Ora, Sesshi - suspirou, arrepiada com a sensação do beijo no pescoço.

-# Vamos?

-# Pelo jeito vai me levar ao McDonalds!  disse, sorrindo.

-# Não. Você se enganou - retrucou Sesshomaru.

Rin apanhou a bolsa e saíram. Caminharam juntos até o carro. Ao entrarem, ele não ligou o motor instantaneamente. Contemplou-a por alguns segundos e, com uma expressão emocionado, perguntou:

-# Posso colocar a mão nesta barriguinha?

Clea estremeceu sob o impacto daquele pedido.

Sentia-se tão feliz, que mal podia falar.

-#Claro.

Sesshomaru colocou a mão carinhosamente sobre a barriga de Rin. E, numa surpreendente coincidência, o bebê se mexeu. Pôde senti-lo chutar exatamente no ponto em que pousara a palma da mão.

-# O bebê chutou você, Sesshi  murmurou a futura mamãe suavemente.

-# E como chutou... - disse num tom maroto.

Sesshomaru não retirava a mão. Parecia querer sentir o bebê novamente.

Rin tinha a impressão que o coração ia lhe saltar pela boca. O calor e a energia que a mão de Sesshomaru espalhava pelo seu corpo faziam com que se sentisse tranqüila, relaxada.

-# Sesshi...?

-# O quê é?

-# Onde vamos jantar? - perguntou Rin, procurando trazê-lo de volta à realidade.

-# Dói?

-# O quê? - perguntou por sua vez.

-# Esses chutes todos - completou ele curioso.

-# Ah, Sesshi... - sorriu Rin. - Não dói não, é até reconfortante senti-lo se mexer assim. Preocupante seria se não se mexesse.

-# Rin.

-# O que foi agora, Sesshi?

Segurou o queixo de Rin, fazendo com que os olhos de ambos se encontrassem.

-# Me desculpe pelo modo grosseiro como reagi quando soube do bebê...

-# Não precisa se desculpar... Já esqueci - mentiu Rin.

-# Você não deve ter esquecido. Ninguém no seu lugar esqueceria - respondeu Sesshomaru, dando partida no carro.

-# Estamos chegando - avisou Sesshomaru.

Rin não estava reconhecendo aquele lugar. Não via nenhum tipo de restaurante por perto.

Sesshomaru entrou num estacionamento que pertencia a um condomínio de apartamentos e parou o carro entre um Mercedes e um Rolls-Royce. Recostou-se no banco, ainda com as mãos no volante e, sorrindo para Rin, disse:

-# Meu apartamento...

Rin olhou para o luxuoso edifício em frente, não acreditando que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo.

Meu Deus, quantas vezes sonhei com isso..., maravilhou-se.

-# Vamos descer?

-# Vamos sim, Sesshi.


	11. Chapter 11

O apartamento de Sesshomaru ficava no quarto andar. Ocupava todo o pavimento.

Será que Sesshomaru vive aqui sozinho, ou algum tipo de empregado mora com ele?, questionava-se Rin, morrendo de curiosidade.

Sabia que todo o conjunto de prédios pertencia a Sesshomaru. Lembrava-se da compra do condomínio, quando ainda era sua secretária.

Parecia estar pensando nesses fatos sem importância para não questionar as reais intenções de Sesshomaru ao trazê-la para o apartamento.

Sesshomaru abriu a porta. A sala era enorme, porém Rin não pôde prestar muita atenção aos detalhes, pois Sesshomaru logo a acomodou num confortável sofá perto da lareira. E então, sentou-se bem ao lado de Rin.

-# Jantaremos em casa - disse sorrindo.

-# Confesso que não esperava por isso.

-# Não gostou da idéia? - perguntou Sesshomaru, intrigado.

-# Ah, sim. Gostei muito.

-# Teremos um jantar especialmente preparado para nós - revelou, feliz.

-# Não me diga que você o preparou?

-# Ora...

-# Você tem me surpreendido tanto ultimamente que eu não estranharia se cozinhasse também... - ironizou Rin.

-# A sra. Walters preparou o jantar. Ela cozinha muito bem - explicou Sesshomaru.

-# Quem é a sra. Walters?

-# Mora comigo. Trabalha para mim há muitos anos. Não sei como nunca te falei a respeito dela - disse, levantando-se para ligar o aparelho de som.

Você nunca me falou sobre sua vida pessoal, pensou Rin.

-# Sesshomaru.

-# O que foi?

-# Acho que descobri porque me trouxe aqui - declarou ela.

Sesshomaru colocou o disco preferido de Rin e voltou-se para sentar ao seu lado.

-# Ah, é? Então me diga o porquê - pediu, curioso.

-# Porque seria muito estranho que meus pais viessem aqui jantar conosco e percebessem que eu nem ao menos conhecia seu apartamento - desabafou Rin.

-# Rin... Rin... sempre tirando conclusões precipitadas.

-# Não concordo.

-# E digamos que eu quisesse... - argumentou Sesshomaru.

-# Prossiga Sesshomaru. Quisesse... o quê? - perguntou, intrigada.

-# Seduzi-la...

-# Seduzir-me? - ironizou Rin. - Com este corpo? Não consigo acreditar que alguém quisesse...

Ambos sorriram, divertidos. Sesshomaru fingia tentar agarrá-la. - Vou apanhar um drinque - disse ainda sorrindo.

Sesshomaru saiu da sala. Com certeza, naquele imenso apartamento devia haver uma sala especial com o bar e as bebidas. Por que Sesshomaru morava num lugar tão grande?

Enquanto ele estava ausente, Rin pôde observar a sofisticação da sala de estar onde ouvia música.

Os tapetes eram azuis e todos os estofados brancos. O restante da decoração misturava essas duas cores. As cortinas eram de um azul-céu claro com pequenas listras brancas. Os objetos, cinzeiros e tudo o mais eram intercalados um branco e um azul. Até o papel de parede tinha os mesmos dois tons. As plantas estavam em vasos suspensos, cuidadosamente distribuídos pelo ambiente. As folhas chegavam quase até o chão.

Sesshomaru retornou à sala, com as mãos vazias. Atrás dele uma senhora alta, magra, de cabelos grisalhos, vestindo um uniforme branco, trazia a bandeja com dois copos.

-# Rin, está é a sra. Walters - disse Sesshomaru, fazendo as apresentações.

-# Muito prazer - disse Rin, sorrindo.

-# Está linda moça é a srta. Maddon, de quem já lhe falei - comunicou Sesshomaru.

A sra. Walters sorriu para ela, visivelmente intrigada com a barriga saliente de Rin.

-# O jantar está quase pronto - comunicou a sra. Walters educadamente.

-# Obrigada - agradeceu Rin.

A velha senhora, sem dizer mais nada, saiu em direção a um corredor.

-# A sra. Walters é um anjo - tentou se desculpar Sesshomaru. - Não sei o que faria sem ela e seu marido. O sr. Walters é o zelador, cuida deste prédio todo.

-# Moram com você? - perguntou Rin, curiosa.

-# Digamos que não.

-# Digamos? - indagou intrigada.

-# No andar térreo existem dois apartamentos no mesmo pavimento: eles moram em um, e o outro minha mãe ocupa quando vem me visitar - explicou Sesshomaru.

-# Entendo... - observou Rin.

Sesshomaru servia-lhe o drinque. Beberam juntos. Ambos estavam tensos. A situação não era normal, por mais que tentassem fazer com que fosse.

Ao terminarem as bebidas, Sesshomaru segurou o rosto de Rin suavemente e disse:

-# Gostaria que conhecesse o meu quarto. Logo vai saber por quê - sussurrou Sesshomaru, já se levantando.

Caminharam até um grande hall central, onde havia lindos quadros pintados a óleo.

De mãos dadas, Sesshomaru a conduziu por um corredor que conduzia a uma porta.

Chegaram ao quarto de Sesshomaru.

Rin surpreendeu-se. A sala era tão alta e sofisticada, que ela imaginou que todo o apartamento fosse assim. Mas, o quarto de Sesshomaru era totalmente diferente.

Os móveis eram laqueados de cinza. Todos os tapetes e enfeites eram amarelos e pretos.

O tecido do estofado que ficava no canto do quarto era listrado de preto, amarelo e cinza. As cortinas e a colcha da cama eram feitas do mesmo tecido.

-# Você me surpreendeu! - confessou Rin.

-# Não vejo por quê - observou Sesshomaru, sorrindo. - Você sempre gostou de coisas excêntricas.

-# Eu sempre gostei. Você não - declarou Rin, indo em direção à janela.

-# Mas fiz questão que este quarto combinasse com você.

Rin notou então que a cama era de casal e tudo ali parecia impecável. Era tudo novo!

-# Rin...

-# O que foi? - perguntou, distraída.

-# Você não gostou?

-# Não é isso, Sesshi. Está tudo muito bonito e de bom gosto! - elogiou, curiosa a respeito das reais intenções de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru fechou a porta do quarto. Aproximou-se de Rin e a fez sentar-se na cama.

-# Sabe...

-# Fale, Sesshi  insistiu Rin.

-# Nunca trouxe nenhuma de minhas... quero dizer... ninguém ao meu apartamento antes. Gosto de manter minha privacidade.

Rin não conseguia entender se ele havia apenas explicado o quanto prezava sua vida pessoal, ou prevenido contra interferências.

-# E por que eu quebrei essa regra? - indagou, curiosa.

-# Porque você é uma exceção!

-# Por causa do bebê? - perguntou Rin, com firmeza.

Sesshomaru hesitou por alguns instantes e então respondeu, olhando-a nos olhos:

-# Se isso a faz aceitar a mim e à minha casa... Então é... Por causa do bebê.

A sra. Walters os interrompeu, batendo na porta e entrando em seguida.

-# O jantar será servido agora, senhor.

-# Está bem. Obrigado. Pode sair - disse aborrecido com a interrupção.

-# Acho que ela não gostou de mim - observou Rin.

-# Ora, por quê?

-# Talvez pense que estou grávida de outro homem e tentando aplicar o golpe do baú em você.

Sesshomaru passou o braço pelos ombros de Rin e a conduziu em direção à sala de jantar.

-# Aproveite e conte toda a verdade à sra. Walters - sugeriu Sesshomaru ironicamente. - Ela não acreditaria em mim se eu contasse.

-# Não acreditaria em quê?

-# Que você se nega a casar-se comigo! - exclamou Sesshomaru, sorrindo.

-# Ora, Sesshi... Fale baixo ou ela ouvirá mesmo.

-# Quero que o mundo inteiro saiba o quanto sofro e sou rejeitado! - caçoou ele.

Chegando à sala de jantar, Sesshomaru puxou a cadeira para Rin sentar.

-# Você é linda - murmurou no seu ouvido, ao sentar-se.

Jantaram a sós, num clima cheio de amizade. Rin estava radiante. Sempre desejara uma noite assim com Sesshomaru.

A sra. Walters serviu a sobremesa e por fim o café e o licor.

Rin tentando ser gentil, elogiou:

-# Estava delicioso. Sesshomaru tem razão, a senhora cozinha muito bem.

Ela nada respondeu, apenas olhou para Rin e sorriu friamente.

-# Não se importe com ela - disse Sesshomaru, percebendo o desapontamento de Rin.

-# Está bem, está bem... só tentei ser gentil...

-# Aceita um pouco mais de vinho? - ofereceu Sesshomaru, retirando a garrafa do baldinho de gelo e inclinando-a na direção do copo de Rin.

-# Não, obrigada - recusou, cobrindo o copo com a mão.

-# Você não gostou do vinho? - perguntou Sesshomaru, desapontado.

-# Não é isso, Sesshomaru. Você sabe que adoro vinho branco. Já bebi o bastante - explicou ela.

Rin não tomava bebida alcoólica há alguns meses, e estava mais vulnerável do que normalmente.

-# Ora... Você não bebeu tanto assim - protestou ele, recolocando a garrafa no gelo.

-# E, além de tudo - continuou Rin com ironia - , não se deve deixar mulheres grávidas ficarem bêbadas. Não combina com sua imagem.

Sesshomaru olhou para ela, levantando uma das sobrancelhas, desconfiado.

-# O que você quis dizer, com minha imagem? - perguntou ele.

-# Só isso. Para tentar preservar sua imagem de homem responsável, você está aqui... desperdiçando uma noite toda com uma mulher grávida, em vez de sair com alguma garota - as palavras de Rin foram pronunciadas suavemente, mas carregadas de veneno.

Mesmo assim, Sesshomaru não se alterou. A expressão dele apenas se tornou mais séria.

-# Fique sabendo que eu nunca rejeitaria você ou o nosso filho por ninguém - disse ele, seguro de si. - Você é quem me rejeita o tempo todo...

-# Não é verdade, Sesshomaru. Não seja injusto - ela implorou, percebendo que não deveria ter feito um comentário tão rude.

-# Ah, é? Por acaso você se importou em me apresentar sua família? - ele perguntou, friamente.

Rin ajeitou-se na cadeira, desconcertada. Não esperava essa reação de Sesshomaru.

-# Eu... vou falar com eles no fim de semana, quando for vê-los - respondeu Rin, um tanto embaraçada.

-# Rin, me diga honestamente.

-# O quê?

-# Não acha que já está na hora de parar de viajar para passar os fins de semana com sua mãe? - perguntou Sesshomaru, desaprovando a atitude dela.

Rin brincava com o copo, passando os dedos pela borda, para evitar encarar Sesshomaru.

-# Eles gostam que eu vá. Acham que para mim é um alívio sair de Londres pelos menos dois dias por semana. E não é só isso: eu também gosto e me preocupo com minha mãe. Ela também está grávida, lembra-se? - explicou Rin, e continuou olhando fixamente para Sesshomaru. - São as únicas pessoas que têm me entendido ultimamente...

-# Não são mais... - ele acrescentou com suavidade.

Rin sentiu, então, que seria melhor se mudassem de assunto. A atmosfera que os envolvia estava ficando perigosa.

-# Ah, Sesshomaru. Acho que ainda não lhe contei... - lembrou-se Rin de repente.

-# O quê?

-# Sabia que o meu padrasto conhece Miroku? - disse ela, sorridente.

Sesshomaru franziu as sobrancelhas, mostrando curiosidade.

-# Você tem visto Miroku ultimamente? - perguntou, desconfiado.

-# Não - ela respondeu, balançando a cabeça.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes antes que Clea retomasse a conversa.

-# Mas irei vê-lo no próximo sábado. Miroku e Sango estão convidados para a recepção que minha mãe e James vão oferecer. Vou adorar vê-lo novamente - ela explicou animada.

Sesshomaru começou a brincar com uma mecha do cabelo dela, enrolando-a num dos dedos.

-# Gostaria de ir com você a essa recepção - ele propôs.

Rin fitou-o sem compreender o que queria dizer.

-# Sesshi.

-# Sim...

-# Você não havia dito que preferiria conhecê-los aqui, na sua casa? - estranhou ela.

-# Está com vergonha de aparecer em público comigo? - ele perguntou, ainda brincando com os cabelos dela.

Rin sentia um calor imenso correr-lhe pelo rosto. Estava excitada, talvez por causa do vinho. Mas, certamente, o fato de Sesshomaru acariciar seu cabelo ajudava muito. Gostava quando ele a tocava.

-# Não é vergonha.

-# O que é então? - ele quis saber.

-# Desconfiança. Me desculpe, Sesshomaru, mas ainda não entendi seus motivos... e... - tentou dizer Rin.

-# Pensei que tinha esclarecido tudo ontem, quando chegamos das compras! - exclamou ele. - Casar com você é o meu objetivo principal. Acho que, conhecendo seus pais, darei um passo importante.

-# Sesshomaru, não agüento mais isso...

-# O quê?

-# Você fala em casamento o tempo todo. Parece que se nos casarmos, resolveremos todos os nossos problemas! - exclamou Rin.

-# Não é bem assim. Só estava querendo que me deixasse acompanhá-la sábado - observou ele, fitando-a fixamente.

-# Não quero, Sesshomaru. Tenho minhas razões - suspirou ela.

Rin estava prestes a perder o controle da situação. Seu corpo queria uma coisa e a razão lhe dizia outra. Sesshomaru estava tão carinhoso, falando com tanta doçura e agindo pacientemente como nunca havia feito antes.

Bebi demais, ela concluiu, ao notar que seria difícil controlar-se diante dele.

Ela o amava demais, e não resistiria ao seu charme sedutor por muito tempo. Era melhor sair dali, antes, que fizesse alguma besteira.

-# Sesshomaru... Sabe o que eu tenho em mente? - ela perguntou, já de pé.

-# Não, o quê?

-# Falarei com meus pais durante o fim de semana. Direi a eles que quer conhecê-los. Não concordo que você apareça por lá sem que eles saibam - explicou Rin, tentando disfarçar o quanto sentia-se atraída por ele.

Sesshomaru se levantou, aproximando-se dela e colocou as mãos sobre seus ombros. Afagava os cabelos de Rin carinhosamente. Ele usava a lavanda Dior, um perfume que tinha tudo a ver com ele. Tornava-se ainda mais atraente.

-# Você poderia ligar para eles. Amanhã ainda é quarta-feira - ele sugeriu, olhando sensualmente para ela, dos pés à cabeça.

Sesshomaru tentava controlar seus desejos também. Respirava acelerado enquanto tocava o rosto de Rin.

-# Vou te levar para casa. Você parece cansada - ele concluiu, suavemente.

Ele agia de modo exatamente contrário ao que acabara de propor a Rin.

Roçava-lhe levemente o rosto, a orelha e o pescoço. Beijava-lhe a face com carinho e fazia questão de fazê-la sentir sua língua quente e úmida percorrer-lhe a nuca.

Pelo amor de Deus... reaja Rin..., pensava ela consigo mesma, sentindo-se totalmente entregue as carícias que recebia.

Não podia e não queria controlar-se. Lá estava o homem que tanto amava. Não seria um erro muito maior rejeitá-lo?

-# Sinto muito... - ela tentou desculpar-se, já se sentindo uma tola por não ter simplesmente aceitado que ele a levasse à festa.

-# Não diga que sente muito... - disse Sesshomaru, insistindo em beijá-la, agora no colo.

-# Você não entendeu. Estou falando sobre sábado - Rin tentou explicar.

-# Iremos juntos - ele finalizou, sorrindo.

Rin lutava consigo mesma. Tinha de ir embora. Sem contar que morreria de vergonha se a sra. Walters aparecesse.

-# Sesshi... pare... Por favor... Pare - implorou, quase sem fôlego.

-# Por quê? - ele perguntou preocupado, afastando-a ligeiramente.

-# Porque acho que não conseguirei me conter. Estamos indo longe demais... - murmurou Rin, preocupada em não olhá-lo nos olhos.

Sesshomaru a segurou firme pelos ombros e ergueu o rosto de Rin para poder encará-la.

-# Não quero que você se contenha...

Rin mal podia olhar para ele. Sesshomaru a conhecia bem e, com certeza, percebia o quanto ela o desejava naquele momento.

-# Você não deveria ter me tocado desse modo... Me beijado assim... - suspirou Rin, com a respiração pesada.

A expressão do rosto delicado de Rin era um convite a carícias mais intensas, e Sesshomaru não resistiu. Envolveu-a num abraço caloroso.

Rin não conseguia se conter. Entregou-se inteiramente aos carinhos, cada vez mais íntimos dele.

-# Te quero tanto! - ele gemeu bem junto ao ouvido dela, roçando-o com a língua.

-# Oh, Sesshi...

-# Não diga nada... - Sesshomaru a beijou na boca, impedindo-a de continuar falando. - Nunca deixei de te querer!

Rin sorriu deliciada. Por que deveria resistir? Era tão difícil afastá-lo! Nunca amara tanto um homem em toda a sua vida. Ao lado de Sesshomaru, sentia-se completa, plena, mulher.

-# Sesshi... Você não pode... estar querendo...

-# Posso sim - ele a interrompeu. - Cada dia que passa a quero mais, Rin.

-# Neste estado? - indagou Rin, surpresa.

-# Você acha que porque está grávida, ficou menos sensual? - perguntou ele, acariciando-lhe o rosto.

-# Sesshi...

-# Quero-a muito mais... Rin - finalizou ele abraçando-a com força.

Estavam parados perto da porta da sala de jantar. Sesshomaru curvou-se, estreitando-a mais junto a si.

Suas bocas se encontraram, ávidas por um prazer há muito tempo reprimido. Precisavam, intensamente, um do outro.

Sesshomaru parou de repente e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-# Aqui não.

Rin olhou para ele, surpresa. Ele não iria querer desistir agora. Podia senti-lo cheio de desejo.

-# Deixe-me fazer amor com você, Rin - ele pediu. - Vamos fazer amor agora. Te quero...

-# Sim - ela sussurrou, quase entrando em desespero.

Sesshomaru a conduzia de volta ao quarto, fazendo com que ela sentasse na cama. Despiu a camisa e jogou-a no chão, ansioso.

Rin ficou arrepiada ao ver aquele peito forte e másculo que ela tanto desejava.

-# Só te peço que não me odeie por isso - implorou ele, desabotoando a blusa de Rin. - Acho que não suportaria que me odiasse mais do que já odeia.

-# Nunca odiei você, Sesshi.

Sesshomaru tirou-lhe a blusa, e admirou seus belos seios por alguns segundos.

-# Eles estão mais lindos! - exclamou Sesshomaru, beijando-os.

Rin percebeu o quanto Sesshomaru a desejava, não se sentia mais envergonhada de seu corpo. Deixou que ele a acomodasse no meio da cama, encostando-se nos travesseiros.

Sesshomaru olhou-a demoradamente e deitou-se ao seu lado, passando a mão em seu rosto.

-# Você não imagina o quanto sonhei com este momento - confessou.

-# Ora, Sesshi...

-# Como pôde pensar que eu não a desejava? Você está linda, linda... - ele repetia cobrindo-a de beijos ardente e acariciando-lhe os seios com ternura.

Rin sentia todo o corpo arder de desejo.

-# Sesshi...

-# Quietinha... não pense em nada... Você quer fazer amor tanto quanto eu.

Sesshomaru despira-se totalmente e fez questão de despi-la também, num lento ritual. Tirava cada peça com delicadeza, beijando-lhe cada parte do corpo em chamas de Rin.

Ela passou as mãos em volta do ombro de Sesshomaru, puxando-o contra si, num abraço quase desesperado. Queria sentir o seu corpo nu junto ao dela.

Sesshomaru a deteve e voltou a beijá-la, retribuindo suas carícias. Queria presenteá-la, excitando-a com toques suaves.

Contendo a urgência de seu desejo, Sesshomaru a penetrou com muito cuidado e carinho. Um verdadeiro cavalheiro.

-# Rin... - sussurrou ele, já dentro dela, sentindo-a por inteiro.

-# Sesshi... Te amo... - balbuciava ela. Seus corpos movimentaram-se num ritmo delirante, mas cheio de ternura.

Sentiam um prazer que nunca haviam experimentado antes.

Na cama, Rin e Sesshomaru pareciam um só ser. Compartilhavam cada minuto de êxtase.

-# Não vou mais permitir que se afaste de mim... - prometeu ele, roçando-lhe a língua pelos seios.

-# Sesshi... Foi tudo tão lindo...

-# Não diga nada...

Rin sentia-se sonolenta e saciada; aninhou-se nos braços fortes de Sesshomaru e relaxou. Estava feliz como há muito tempo não se sentia.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOoOoOoOOOOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOooOoOOo**

**Olá pra todas!!!! Será que o Sesshi já se redimiu?????**

**Paty Saori: faltam 3 capitulos agora pra acaba, e estou muito indecisa o quanto, o tema da próxima, não sei se faço sobre vampiros, ou sobre um principe esnobe....**

**Jeh-chan: pois e o jantar foi muito bom, eu queria ter um jantar assim, rsrsrsrsr, mas o Sesshi ainda vai fazer besteira no próximo capitulo.....**

**Kuchiki rin; Espero que vc tenha melhorado........ bom ta ai mais um capitulo e daqui a pouco eu coloco outro....**


	12. Chapter 12

Rin acordou nos braços de Sesshomaru. Estavam deitados bem juntos. A mão dele repousava sobre a barriga de Rin, como se amparasse os dois: a mãe e o bebê.

Podia ouvir sua respiração. Dormia tranqüilo, e seu braço pressionava levemente o corpo de Rin.

Sesshomaru os cobrira com um lençol azul. Provavelmente ficara acordado muito mais tempo do que ela.

Rin procurou levantar-se de mansinho, para não acordá-lo. Sentada na cama, viu que Sesshomaru pendurava todas as roupas num cabide que havia no hall, entre o quarto e o banheiro.

Aquele quarto era a cara do Sesshomaru. Tudo displicentemente na mais perfeita ordem.

O que será que Sesshomaru esteve pensando, enquanto eu dormia?, pensou Rin.

-# O que você está fazendo? - indagou Sesshomaru, ainda sonado ao perceber que Rin levantara.

Rin virou-se surpresa. Não havia notado que ele acordara. Estava coberto só até a cintura. Tinha os cabelos despenteados e mal conseguia abrir os olhos.

-# Estou me vestindo - respondeu Rin em voz baixa.

Sentou-se de costas para ele e pediu, meigamente:

-# Você abotoa para mim?

-# Claro...

Assim que acabou de abotoar o último botão, Sesshomaru ajeitou os sedosos cabelos de Rin, acariciando-os.

-# E agora, Rin? - sussurrou.

Boa pergunta, pensou ela antes de responder:

-# Não sei, Sesshi.

Sesshomaru sentou-se na cama, apoiando-se nos grandes travesseiros.

-# Você não vai voltar atrás, não é, Rin?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. Sentia-se muito orgulhosa. O filho de Sesshomaru estava ali, movimentando-se dentro de sua barriga. E Sesshomaru a queria, agora mais do que antes.

-# Sesshi, depressa, me dê sua mão.

Rin segurou a mão quente de Sesshomaru contra a sua barriga, para que pudesse sentir o bebê se mexer.

-# Opa! - exclamou ele sorrindo. - Pelo jeito ele acordou feliz hoje!

-# Com certeza... com certeza.

-# Rin, gostaria de te dizer uma coisa.

-# O que é?

-# Quero que acredite que não tinha planejado seduzi-la quando a trouxe aqui ontem à noite - disse Sesshomaru, olhando-a nos olhos.

-# Não pensei isso por um instante sequer, Sesshi  assegurou-lhe Rin.

Olharam-se por alguns momentos.

-# Nós dois quisemos.

-# Sei disso - Rin concordou.

-# E nós dois precisávamos.

-# Sei disso também - concordou novamente.

Rin continuava estática, sentada na cama. Tinha uma expressão séria e preocupada.

-# Você não vai me dizer o que está pensando?

-# Só estou um pouco confusa... Gostaria de ir para casa. Você me leva? - pediu Rin suavemente.

Sesshomaru a abraçou com ternura, beijando-lhe os lábios com carinho.

-# Machuquei você? - perguntou, visivelmente preocupado. - Tentei ser o mais gentil possível... Você tem certeza de que está bem?

Rin sorriu para alívio dele.

-# Foi lindo, Sesshi. Você não me machucou, pode ficar tranqüilo.

-# Então fique aqui.

-# Está bem... está bem... Você acha que a sra. Walters se incomodaria se eu preparasse um chá?

-# Claro que não. Mas você não prefere se deitar aqui ao meu lado mais um pouco? - disse Sesshomaru, apontando o lugar da cama onde ela estivera deitada.

Rin sorriu, mas levantou-se e caminhou em direção à cozinha.

Sesshomaru vestiu seu robe de seda azul-marinho e foi ao encontro dela. Sentou-se à mesa, observando-a preparar o chá.

-# Você não acha que precisamos conversar, Rin? Não gostaria de te levar para casa sem esclarecer nossa situação - argumentou Sesshomaru, bebendo o chá que Rin acabara de lhe servir.

-# Eu sei - respondeu ela, sem levantar os olhos. - Mas, tem algo que quero te dizer...

-# O que é?

-# Não vou me casar com você.

Sesshomaru sorriu e acabou de beber o chá antes de responder:

-# Não me lembro de ter te pedido em casamento - brincou Sesshomaru.

-# Sesshomaru, sei que tem saído com inúmeras mulheres ultimamente. Como pode ser tão cínico a ponto de querer se casar? - indagou Rin, com raiva nos olhos.

Sesshomaru não negou e tampouco pareceu se abalar com o que Rin acabara de dizer.

-# Acho que você não tem o direito de controlar a minha vida - observou. - Você não quer se casar comigo. Vive me rejeitando, e ainda por cima acha que devo ser fiel a você?

-# Você não me entendeu, Sesshomaru.

-# Por quê? Está tudo muito claro. Você não me quer e exige que eu tenha uma vida de celibatário!

-# Sesshomaru, por favor... - ela implorou, quase chorando.

-# Por favor... por favor... Não te entendo... Você me ama ou não? - indagou confuso.

-# Claro que te amo, Sesshomaru. Sinto ciúme de você... Não suporto pensar que vai para a cama com outras mulheres - Rin confessou.

-# Não seja infantil, Rin! - respondeu sorrindo.

-# Gostaria de saber o que você sentiria, se eu não estivesse grávida e saísse com outros homens.

Sesshomaru a fitou intrigado. A idéia de que Rin pudesse ter outro homem o transtornava. Sentia-se orgulhoso de ter sido o único na vida dela.

-# Tenho de admitir que não aprovaria isso.

-# Tenho algo para te propor.

-# O que é, Rin? Diga logo.

-# Estou pensando em... O que você acharia se... Se eu viesse morar aqui, com você?

Sesshomaru sorriu, surpreso. Nunca pensaria em propor isso a Rin, tinha certeza que ela não aceitaria.

Rin não deu chance a Sesshomaru de dizer uma só palavra e continuou:

-# Sei que não é muito dentro de suas regras. Mas será bom para nós. Após algum tempo vivendo juntos, decidiremos se é realmente o que nós dois queremos.

-# Rin... Talvez você esteja se precipitando. E sua mãe, o que ela vai pensar de mim? E suas amigas? - perguntou Sesshomaru, querendo saber onde Rin queria chegar com tudo aquilo.

-# Ora... Nunca me importei com os outros. E quanto a Amy, ela vai aprovar, quando souber que será para o meu próprio bem - retrucou Rin, prontamente. - Fecharei meu apartamento. Se um dia percebemos que não deu certo, voltarei para lá e esqueceremos tudo.

-# Acho que não é hora de discutirmos esse assunto. Já é muito tarde.

-# Mas, Sesshi... Por que não?  insistiu fazendo manha.

-# Porque agora nós vamos voltar a dormir. Você vai passar o resto da noite aqui. Amanhã antes de sair para o trabalho conversaremos melhor - ele disse, querendo encerrar o assunto.

-# Não posso, Sesshi. Imagine o que a sra. Walters pensaria de mim...

-# Ora, Rin! Quem estava tentando me convencer há minutos atrás, de que não se importa com a opinião dos outros? É muito tarde e estamos cansados, vamos dormir. Teremos tempo amanhã.

Sesshomaru levantou-se da cadeira e ajudou Rin a levantar-se também. Beijou-a na testa com carinho e caminharam abraçados de volta ao quarto.

Fechou a porta com a chave e tirou o robe, ficando completamente nu. Fez questão de despir Rin e então se deitaram, com os corpos entrelaçados, sentindo o calor um do outro.

O dia amanheceu rapidamente. Era verão e o sol nascia cedo.

Sesshomaru acordou e foi para o banho, como de costume. Ao voltar ficou na dúvida se acordava Rin ou não. Por fim decidiu acordá-la.

Beijou-lhe a boca e disse suavemente:

-# Acorde, querida... Já é de manhã.

-# Oh... Dormi demais... - Rin disse ao abrir os olhos, quase não podendo acreditar que dormira no apartamento dele.

-# Não quis sair para o escritório sem acordá-la. Você estava tão preocupada com a impressão que causaria à sra. Walters - zombou Sesshomaru, abraçando-a.

Os dois riram e então Sesshomaru a beijou com carinho no rosto.

-# Que horas são? Não deve ser muito cedo, você até já tomou banho - observou, tentando despertar.

-# Deve ser umas sete horas, eu acho. Quero tomar o café da manhã com você. Aceite meu convite, por favor, Rin.

-# Claro.

-# Rin! - chamou-a, quando se dirigia ao banheiro.

-# O que há, Sesshi?

-# Você tem certeza sobre o que me propôs ontem à noite?

Rin voltou a sentar-se ao lado dele e o abraçou firmemente.

-# Claro, Sesshi. Quero morar com você... - disse decidida.

-# Ótimo! Providenciarei tudo. Não quero que se preocupe com nada - murmurou Sesshomaru no ouvido dela, enquanto lhe acariciava os cabelos ligeiramente despenteados.

Rin sorria. Estava tão feliz. Para sua surpresa já eram mais de oito horas e Sesshomaru, apesar de apreensivo, porque deveria sair para o trabalho, continuava atencioso.

Ela saiu do banheiro, perfumada, os cabelos muito bem penteados, e com uma leve maquilagem. Sabia como se arrumar para agradá-lo.

-# Você está linda! - exclamou ele, indo ao encontro de Rin e segurando-lhe as mãos com ternura.

Caminharam juntos até a sala de jantar. Lá, uma bela mesa os esperava.

-# Quanta coisa gostosa!

-# Sente-se e sirva-se à vontade, Rin.

-# Onde está a sra. Walters? - perguntou intrigada, pois sabia que a velha senhora não aprovaria vê-la ali tomando o café da manhã.

-# Não sei, mas ela vai aparecer. Pode ficar sossegada. A sra. Walters sabe o quanto detesto a presença de outras pessoas durante qualquer uma das minhas refeições - disse Sesshomaru, em tom brincalhão.

-# Você e suas manias. A propósito, Sesshi, não precisa me levar para casa. Tomarei um táxi. Sei que faz questão de chegar no escritório às oito e meia no máximo - observou Rin.

-# De modo algum. Te levo para casa! - insistiu.

Conversaram animadamente durante todo o café da manhã. Sentaram-se na sala de estar e fizeram alguns planos sobre a mudança de Rin.

-# A primeira coisa que vou fazer é comunicar à sra. Walters que você mudará para cá.

-# Por que Sesshi?

-# Assim ela ajeitará alguns armários para você e providenciará tudo para que se sinta em casa. Vou até o apartamento dela agora. Pegue sua bolsa e me espere pronta. Te levarei para casa assim que voltar - Sesshomaru decidiu prontamente, abrindo um sorriso.

Tão logo Sesshomaru se afastou em direção ao hall de entrada, Rin aproximou-se do telefone e ligou para Kohako, falando em voz baixa:

-# Kohako? É você? Sou eu, Rin - disse, procurando não ser ouvida. - Não irei hoje pela manhã, tive alguns problemas... Te explicou depois... Não se preocupe, estou bem. Não, não irei almoçar com você... Me desculpe Kohako, não posso falar mais... Conversaremos mais tarde... Tchau, um beijo para você também.

Ao recolocar o fone no gancho, Rin sentiu um calafrio ao ver Sesshomaru parado, ao lado da porta de entrada da sala, escutando tudo.

-# Sesshomaru!

-# Rin, você sabe muito bem o que penso a respeito do seu maravilhoso chefe, Kohako Gattings. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu entre nós, você se desmancha em delicadezas com este homem - disse, pronunciando cada palavra com visível irritação.

E sem esperar por qualquer reação da parte dela, saiu e bateu a porta com força.

Rin ficou parada em pé ao lado do telefone. Mas antes que a sra. Walters aparecesse por lá, decidiu voltar para o quarto.

O perfume de Sesshomaru impregnava o ambiente do quarto, tornando-o presente mesmo sem estar lá. Rin sentou-se na cama, e, abraçando o travesseiro, chorou como há muito tempo não chorava.

Oh, meu Deus... Se pudesse ter evitado toda aquela confusão..., recriminou-se.

Sesshomaru nem tivera tempo de chegar perto dos elevadores e já estava arrependido.

Como fui idiota... Deixei que o ciúme me cegasse... Afinal Rin não disse nada demais. Kohako sempre foi muito abusado. Como pude ser tão infantil? Lamentou-se, enquanto caminhava de volta para seu apartamento.

Abriu bruscamente a porta do quarto e viu Rin chorando.

-# Oh, Rin. Não chore... Me desculpe... Fui um tolo.

-# Tudo bem, Sesshi. Sei que não fez por mal - Rin disse, sentindo-se aliviada por Sesshomaru ter voltado.

Tinha acreditado que ele mudara, e o fato de desculpar-se era mais uma grande prova disso.

Sesshomaru agachou-se diante dela e a abraçou. Rin sentiu uma forte dor de cabeça e uma grande sensação de fraqueza.

-# Sesshi...

-# Você não se sente bem, Rin? - perguntou, preocupado.

-# Não... Minha cabeça dói... Acho que vou desmaiar...

Assim que terminou de dizer estas palavras, Rin caiu para trás, deitada na cama.

-# Rin, Rin - Sesshomaru chamou desesperado.

Apanhou alguns travesseiros e a ajeitou confortavelmente na cama.

Saiu desesperado pelos corredores, gritando pela sra. Walters.

-# Localize este médico, por favor... - disse Sesshomaru, entregando-lhe um pequeno cartão. - Diga a ele que Rin desmaiou.

Passaram-se apenas alguns minutos antes que o dr. Hakudoushi chegasse. Sesshomaru o esperava, ansioso, parado na porta do quarto.

-# Por aqui, doutor. Ela está na cama.

Sesshomaru ficou ao lado de Rin durante todo o tempo em que o médico a examinou. Aos poucos, ela foi recobrando os sentidos.

-# O que houve? O que aconteceu? - perguntou Rin, segurando a mão de Sesshomaru com força.

-# Nada, nada. Está tudo bem agora - disse o dr. Hakudoushi, tentando acalmá-la. - Vou lhe dar alguma coisa para descansar um pouco.

-# Não quero... Vai prejudicar o bebê... - resistiu Rin, cansada.

-# E você acha que eu lhe daria algo que prejudicasse o bebê? - retrucou o médico, sorrindo. - Sua pressão está muito alta, srta. Maddon, o único jeito de fazê-la voltar ao normal é você ficar em repouso absoluto por alguns dias e tomar este medicamento.

O dr. Hakudoushi olhou para Sesshomaru com curiosidade, pois sabia que Rin não era casada.

-# Acho que devemos avisar a mãe dela - observou o médico, dirigindo-se a Sesshomaru.

-# Não será necessário. Rin vai ficar aqui. Sou o pai do bebê - explicou Sesshomaru, percebendo que o médico estava confuso. - Será muito bem cuidada aqui. Assumo total responsabilidade, doutor.

-# Estava pensando em alguns dias no hospital - confessou o médico, preocupado.

-# Não, doutor. Por favor... - implorou Sesshomaru. - O pai de Rin ficou muito tempo no hospital antes de morrer. Seria muito frustrante para ela, ser internada.

O dr. Hakudoushi hesitou por um momento, mas acabou cedendo ao pedido de Sesshomaru. Aplicou um injeção em Rin, que logo caiu numa sonolência.

Sesshomaru a observava atento, e ao perceber que Rin quase dormia, perguntou:

-# Qual o problema com ela, doutor? - indagou torturado por se julgar o culpado pelo desmaio de Rin.

-# A pressão dela tem subido ultimamente. Descansa muito pouco e trabalha demais. Não podemos culpar só o calor. Não é o único responsável por Rin não se sentir bem - explicou o dr. Hakudoushi.

-# Ela está bem agora, doutor?

-# Está. Vai dormir um pouco. E, por favor... Faça com que ela tome suas vitaminas regularmente. Nunca conheci alguém tão esquecido para remédios como Rin - observou o médico, sorrindo.

-# É, eu sei - concordou Sesshomaru.

O dr. Hakudoushi despediu-se de Sesshomaru e pediu para ser informado sobre tudo o que acontecesse com Rin, a qualquer hora do dia.

Sesshomaru voltou para o quarto, sentou-se ao lado dela e pegou uma de suas mãos. Notou então que ela ainda não adormecera por completo.

-# Como você se sente? - perguntou, com delicadeza.

-# Um pouco estranha... Assustei você, não é, Sesshi? - indagou muito pálida, mas com um sorriso feliz nos lábios. - Um pouco... Mas nem se atreva a me pedir desculpas - apressou-se a dizer Sesshomaru.

Rin sorriu, apesar de sentir-se muito sonolenta.

-# A culpa é toda minha, Sesshi. Há semanas que eu sei que deveria estar descansando mais - confessou Rin.

-# Não deveria ter feito amor com você - disse Sesshomaru, acariciando-lhe o rosto pálido.

-# Não diga isso. Não tem nada a ver uma coisa com a outra, e você sabe disso... - murmurou Rin com voz trêmula. - O dr. Hakudoushi não comentou nada sobre o bebê?

Sesshomaru percebeu pelo tom de voz de Rin o quanto ela temia essa resposta. Passou-lhe a mão carinhosamente pela barriga e disse:

-# O bebê está bem. Agora fique quietinha e durma um pouco. A sra. Walters vai trazer um chá para você tomar e alguns comprimidos.

-# Acho que não é preciso...

Sesshomaru colocou o dedo na boca de Rin, impedindo-a de continuar a falar.

-# Vou ficar com você. Não permitirei que levante desta cama hoje.

-# Tenho de telefonar para a minha mãe - murmurou Rin, quase dormindo.

-# Descanse, Rin. Farei isso por você.

Ela não teve forças para discutir. Resolveu deixar tudo a cargo de Sesshomaru. Talvez fosse melhor ela não estar presente quando Amy e ele se encontrassem.

-# Pobre Sesshi... Tenho lhe causado tantos problemas.

-# Não tem não... O único problema que você me causou foi querer sair da minha vida, sem se importar se era realmente o que eu queria - disse ele, cobrindo-a com um lençol.

Rin fitou-o e suspirou ofegante.

-# Você queria sair da minha vida antes mesmo de saber sobre o bebê. Uma criança não é motivo para prender um homem. Não nos dias de hoje...

A sra. Walters entrou no quarto, interrompendo a conversa.

-# Aqui estão o chá e os comprimidos - disse retirando-se em seguida.

-# Tome querida...

Rin bebeu o chá e tomou os comprimidos. Sesshomaru já estava na porta quando ela o chamou:

-# Sesshi.

-# O que foi, meu bem? Você precisa descansar...

-# Obrigada.

-# Ora, Rin... Obrigado pelo quê? - indagou Sesshomaru, surpreso.

-# Por você estar aqui. Sei que tem mil coisas para fazer - ela suspirou.

-# Nada é mais importante para mim do que você. Acredite.

Rin adormeceu. Sesshomaru saiu do quarto e foi para a sala. Sentou-se ao lado do telefone, sabendo que a ligação que iria fazer não seria fácil.

-# Alô! James Laverne?

-# Sim, é ele. Quem está falando?

-# Você deve me conhecer de nome, sou Sesshomaru Taisho.

-# Sim, o conheço. Algum problema com Rin?

-# Nada sério. Tem trabalhado demais e sentiu-se mal hoje pela manhã. Mas já está tudo bem. O dr. Hakudoushi acabou de sair daqui. Ela está em minha casa.

-# Me dê seu endereço. Amy e eu estaremos aí em algumas horas.

Rin estava num sono profundo quando Amy e James chegaram. Sesshomaru os recebeu com atenção.

-# A senhora é muito jovem e bonita - elogiou Sesshomaru ao conhecer Amy.

Conversaram por algum tempo. O assunto foi Rin. Convenientemente, Sesshomaru procurou falar sobre o quanto Rin estivera trabalhando e o quanto orgulhosa ela era, não aceitando se casar com ele.

Sesshomaru disse aos dois que Rin deveria dormir o dia todo. James e Amy resolveram então voltar para casa, pois assim deixariam Sesshomaru mais à vontade.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooOO  
**

**Jeh-chan: Sesshi não toma jeito mesmo!!!!! Mas ele se redimiu........**

**Paty Saori: Eu tava pensando na do principe mesmo, o ruim e que vai ser em torno do mesmo tema, gravidez não planejada sabe, e se vcs já se enfureceram com o Sesshomaru nesta história, imagina quando eu posta a do principe, não vai sobra nada dele pro final..........rsrsrrsrsrsr**


	13. Chapter 13

Os raios de sol e a leve brisa de verão entravam pela janela do quarto.

Rin acordou sentindo o corpo todo descansado, e levou alguns minutos até que se lembrasse, com exatidão, de tudo o que acontecera pela manhã.

Olhou ao redor e pôde ver Sesshomaru, sentado a uma escrivaninha improvisada no canto do quarto, manuseando alguns papéis. Provavelmente não tinha ido trabalhar. Vestia roupa esporte e estava bastante concentrado nas tarefas que desempenhava.

Deve ser muito tarde... Dormi demais..., pensou Rin.

Assim que Sesshomaru percebeu que ela acordava, colocou os papéis sobre a pequena mesa e sentou-se na cama ao seu lado.

-# Oi - ele disse suavemente, segurando-lhe a mão.

-# Oi... Dormi muito?

-# Não muito. Aproximadamente cinco horas e alguns minutos - ele respondeu sorrindo. - Quer beber alguma coisa?

-# Chá. Gelado, por favor, Sesshi. Estou com calor - respondeu ela.

Sesshomaru gentilmente a ajudou a sentar, providenciando travesseiros para que se encostasse.

Rin notou, surpresa, que vestia uma de suas camisolas.

-# Como minha roupa veio parar aqui? - perguntou ela, curiosa.

-# Sua mãe as trouxe. Amy e James vieram assim que telefonei - esclareceu Sesshomaru sorrindo. - Só foram embora depois de se certificarem que você estava em boas mãos.

-# Oh, Sesshi... Não pensei que conheceria minha mãe nestas circunstâncias - lamentou Rin. - Gostaria que tudo fosse diferente...

-# Não pense nisso. Foi tudo ótimo e já somos grandes amigos agora. Sua mãe é maravilhosa... - ele dizia quando foi bruscamente interrompido pela sra. Walters.

Sesshomaru pediu para que ela trouxesse o chá, como Rin havia pedido. A velha senhora saiu do quarto sem ao menos perguntar como Rin estava se sentindo.

-# Não dê importância. A sra. Walters logo se acostumará com a idéia de que você é a nova dona da casa - disse ele, beijando-a no rosto.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Rin bebeu todo o chá rapidamente, estava com muita sede.

-# Sabe... Fiquei surpreso ao conhecer Amy. É muito jovem e atraente - ele declarou, impressionado.

-# Eu sei. James quase desmaiou quando me conheceu. Realmente não parecemos mãe e filha - respondeu ela, orgulhosa.

Sesshomaru levantou-se para ajustar a temperatura do aparelho de ar-condicionado.

-# Rin.

-# Sim?

-# Prometi a seus pais que, se o médico não se opuser, levarei você à festa deles no sábado - declarou Sesshomaru como se já pertencesse à família.

-# Você é impossível... - ironizou ela. - Bastam cinco minutos e seu charme infalível entra em ação.

Ainda sob os efeitos dos medicamentos, Rin voltou a dormir.

Já estava bem escuro quando ela acordou novamente.

Por um momento preferiu estar sozinha no apartamento. Poderia levantar-se sem a preocupação de estar incomodando ou acordando alguém.

Tentou sentar-se na cama, mas não pôde. A cabeça doía-lhe e o corpo parecia cansado, apesar de ter repousado o dia todo.

-# Droga! - queixou-se.

-# O que foi? - perguntou Sesshomaru, aparecendo inesperadamente à porta.

-# Preciso ir ao banheiro - resmungou, deitando-se de novo.

Rin não suportava depender dos outros. Sempre fora auto-suficiente e agora, para seu desespero, se encontrava totalmente entregue, dependendo de Sesshomaru para tudo.

Ele a amparou pela cintura para que pudesse caminhar até o banheiro.

-# Está se sentindo melhor? - perguntou, preocupado.

Não conseguia nem ao menos responder. Sesshomaru parecia seu pai, e ela uma frágil garotinha doente.

-# Que tal um banho, Rin? - propôs ele, tentando animá-la.

Rin balançou a cabeça, recusando a sugestão. Sentia-se muito fraca para fazer qualquer coisa. Até mesmo para tomar um simples banho.

-# Odeio me sentir assim - desabafou baixinho.

-# Eu sei - disse Sesshimaru, sabendo o quanto ela estava constrangida. - Por que você não começa o banho enquanto vou apanhar algo para beber? Quando eu voltar a ajudarei e então você voltará para a cama com uma boa menininha.

-# Menininha inútil... - zombou ela.

-# Totalmente inútil...  completou ele, caçoando da observação de Rin.

Sesshomaru retornou em alguns minutos. Fez com que ela sentasse na banheira e, exatamente como prometera, pegou a esponja e começou a banhá-la como se Rin fosse uma rainha da era romana.

-# Você é muito bom nisso - brincou Rin, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. - É muito erótico tomar banho deste modo.

-# Não me dê idéias... - advertiu ele, piscando um dos olhos.

-# Você poderia se juntar a mim. Esta banheira é tão grande...

 Rin... Você está sugerindo o que estou pensando?

-# Ora, Sesshi, estava apenas tentando facilitar as coisas para você. Já esta todo ensopado mesmo! - defendeu-se ela, prontamente.

-# Você está tentando me seduzir! - ele a acusou em tom brincalhão. - Mas não serei seduzido. São ordens médicas.

-# E por isso não estava dormindo na mesma cama que eu?

-# Claro que não! - Sesshomaru negou. - Só queria deixá-la à vontade. Está muito quente e achei que se sentiria melhor, e mais confortável, com a cama toda para você.

-# Quem disse isso? - ralhou ela.

Se a olhou ternamente nos olhos, enquanto passava a toalha pelos ombros de Rin. Tudo que havia para ser dito, fora dito naquele olhar.

Rin melhorou bastante no dia seguinte. O dr. Hakudoushi ficou contente ao vê-la.

-# Ótimo. Você se sentirá ainda melhor, se continuar a repousar por pelo menos dois dias - recomendou o médico.

-# Será que poderei ir à festa na casa de minha mãe no sábado? - perguntou ela, tentando parecer entusiasmada.

-# Se tudo continuar a correr bem, não vejo razão para não ir.

-# Obrigada, doutor. Não conseguiria ficar nesta cama por muito tempo.

Rin resolveu então se conformar com a idéia de ficar em repouso por alguns dias. No sábado veria Amy. Estava com saudades, e queria lhe contar logo a respeito da decisão que mudaria sua vida radicalmente. Morar com Sesshomaru Taisho.

Sesshomaru despediu-se do médico, orgulhoso. Tinha prometido que Rin ficaria aos seus cuidados. Certificou-se de que ela não se aborreceria se ele fosse trabalhar. Precisava ir ao escritório resolver alguns problemas.

-# Pode ir, Sesshi. Estou bem.

-# Demorarei apenas algumas horas. Logo estarei de volta - ele prometeu, beijando-lhe a testa, e saindo em seguida.

Rin sentou na cama e começou a ler um livro que Sesshomaru lhe emprestara.

A sra. Walters entrou no quarto para guardar algumas roupas e nem ao menos a cumprimentou. O relacionamento entre as duas estava se tornando insuportável.

-# Sra. Walters...

-# Pois não - atendeu a velha senhora, com frieza.

-# O sr. Taisho já lhe comunicou que ficarei aqui definitivamente?

-# Não - negou ela, em tom antipático.

Rin engoliu em seco, sentindo raiva da sra. Walters. Tinha agido com muita petulância. Afinal ela era a empregada, e não a mãe de Sesshomaru.

-# Então eu acho que chegou a hora de esclarecermos as coisas - disse Rin, procurando controlar os nervos. - De hoje em diante, eu morarei nesta casa também. Meu bebê nascerá em outubro, e obviamente o trabalho da casa aumentará. É claro que entenderemos se a senhora decidir procurar outro emprego.

A sra. Walters olhou fixamente para Rin e retrucou friamente:

-# O sr. Taisho nunca trouxe suas... suas mulheres para casa. Naturalmente a trouxe porque está com problemas... - insinuou a velha rudemente.

-# Este bebê que carrego dentro de mim é filho dele!

-# Eu sei, ele me disse. Mas não se casou com você, não é? - perguntou a senhora, carregando as palavras de veneno.

-# Eu é que não quero me casar com ele, sra. Walters. Agora saia do meu quarto. Já lhe falei tudo o que julgava necessário. Não lhe devo explicações - concluiu Rin, irritada.

Na outra vez que a sra. Walters entrou no quarto, Clea já pôde notar que ela agia com mais cordialidade. Tinha se prometido que jamais permitiria que alguém a humilhasse novamente. Decidira ser um nova mulher. Tinha sido dura com a velha senhora, mas ela merecera.

O dia e a noite transcorreram normalmente. O amanhecer do dia seguinte trouxe-lhe outra surpresa. Ssshomaru saíra para o trabalho e a sra. Walters tinha ido fazer as compras no mercado.

Rin pôde ouvir nitidamente a porta de entrada do apartamento ser aberta e fechada logo a seguir. A pessoa caminhava em direção ao quarto, pois o som dos passos tornava-se mais alto à medida que se aproximava.

-# Você deve ser Rin - disse a mulher, que parara ao lado da porta.

Rin pôde então vê-la melhor. Tinha os cabelos grisalhos, muito bem penteados. Vestia saia cinza-escuro com uma linda blusa de seda branca, que combinavam perfeitamente. Da cama podia sentir a fragrância suave do perfume que a elegante senhora exalava.

Ela aproximou-se da cama, sentou-se e disse:

-# Você não deveria estar tão surpresa. Todos dizem que Sesshomaru se parece muito comigo. Em geral, nem preciso dizer que sou mãe dele...

Rin mal podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. De qualquer modo, sorriu, embora não conseguisse pronunciar uma só palavra.

-# Então é você... que acha que meu filho não será um bom marido?

Meu Deus... o que faço agora?, desesperou-se Rin. Pelo jeito aquela mulher não pararia de falar enquanto não soubesse de tudo que queria saber.

-# Não te culpo. Meu filho tem muitos defeitos e eu reconheço. É por isso que ele é um sucesso no que se refere a computadores. E muito prático. Não decide nada com o coração. Nunca se deixa levar pelos sentimentos ou pelo lado humano das coisas - argumentava a sra. Taisho, como se fosse sua amiga íntima. - Sei que este bebê é meu neto. Case-se com ele, minha querida, e juntas daremos um jeito em Sesshomaru.

-# Desculpe... Estou meio sem graça. Não esperávamos pela senhora - disse Rin com a voz trêmula.

-# Sesshomaru sabia que eu viria. Provavelmente é por isso que não está aqui - ironizou ela. - Agora vamos lá... conte-me tudo do começo ao fim. Quero aproveitar a ausência de Sesshomaru.

-# Está feliz, agora que já sabe a história toda, mamãe? - perguntou Sesshomaru, entrando no quarto.

-# Olá... Tudo bem, meu filho?

-# Ouvi apenas algumas frases, mas tenho certeza de que obrigou Rin a lhe contar toda sua vida... e com detalhes. Estou certo, querida? - Sesshomaru indagou, abaixando-se para beijar-lhe os lábios.

-# Sua mãe é encantadora.

A sra. Taisho se levantou para abraçá-lo e, agindo como se repreendesse uma criança, esbravejou:

-# Você não tem jeito mesmo. Rin é um amor. Quem não gostaria de se casar com uma moça assim? Não compreendo o que vocês jovens pensam da vida. Meu filho, precisa conquistá-la... e fazer com que se case com você!

-# Ora, mamãe... Contenha-se!

-# Sei que querem conversar a sós. Nos veremos mais tarde - a sra. Taisho falou, dirigindo-se à porta. - E quanto a você, Sesshomaru, continuaremos nossa conversa depois.

A mãe de Sesshomaru saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

-# Você entendeu agora por que faço questão de manter um apartamento só para ela neste edifício? - perguntou ele com ar de conspirador.

Sesshomaru a abraçou com ternura. Sentia-se tão amparada nos braços dele que nada poderia incomodá-la naquele momento.

-# Minha mãe e eu não conseguimos conviver sob o mesmo teto - ele desabafou. - Sei que sou uma pessoa difícil de lidar, mas ela sempre se julga no direito de decidir o que é melhor para mim. E em geral esquece de me consultar.

-# E sua mãe consegue?

-# Claro que não. Nem sempre o que ela acha certo é de fato o melhor para mim - argumentou Sesshomaru.

-# Talvez seja excesso de amor...

-# Não interessa... - ele disse olhando para a camisola semi-aberta de Rin. - Não vamos mais falar nisso.

-# Sesshi...

Ele colocou a mão nos seios dela, fazendo como que Rin estremecesse de desejo.

-# Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta indiscreta?

-# Você está me surpreendendo... sempre é o dono das respostas! - provocou ela, percebendo malícia nas intenções dele.

Ele se despiu, tirou a camisola de Rin e deitou-se ao seu lado, abraçando-a com firmeza. Rin sentiu o corpo dele vibrar de prazer, e entregou-se aos seus beijos ardentes. A língua de Sesshomaru a fazia delirar de desejo. Passaram a noite toda juntos, não fizeram amor, mas se deliciaram com carícias frenéticas.

Rin levantou-se na manhã seguinte muito disposta. Estava vestida e arrumada antes mesmo de Sesshomaru acordar. Trajava um vestido preto muito fino, que comprara no shopping junto com ele. Maquilou-se levemente e fez questão de calçar sua sandálias de salto alto, também pretas.

-# Você parece feliz, hoje... - observou Sesshomaru, ainda deitado.

-# E estou, Sesshi.

Ele sorriu. Parecia um garotinho, ainda sonolento. Tão diferente daquele homem duro, seguro e sensual da noite anterior. Rin estava quase convencida do quanto ele se importava com ela, mas queria ter certeza de ser amada, de verdade.

Sesshomaru se tornara indispensável na sua vida. Mas, quando o bebê nascesse e todos os seus sentimentos e emoções voltassem ao normal, ela enfrentaria sua vida sozinha, com dignidade.

-# Venha cá - chamou Sesshomaru, carinhosamente. - Quero um beijo...

Ele a envolveu nos braços e a beijou com ternura e suavidade num demorado gesto de amor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOOOOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOOOOoOoOooOooOo  
**

**Paty saori: Realmente e muito dificil de encontra uma finc do Sesshi sofrendo, más eu acho que tenho uma história perfeita mais ou menos desse jeito que vc sugeriu, só que não tem hentai, fala sobre um corredor que sofreu um acidente, e depois ficou manco, e não acredita mais no amor, e muito linda a história......Mas eu vo dar uma pesquisada boa e logo depois do natal eu coloco uma finc pra vc.....**

**Lih-chan: O Sesshi foi bem malvado, más tadinho ele se redimiu......**


	14. Chapter 14

A recepção oferecida por Amy estava maravilhosa. Ela sabia realmente como receber seus convidados, com cordialidade e simpatia. Uma equipe de profissionais fora contratada, para que a festa fosse um verdadeiro sucesso.

A noite estava quente, o que tornou o evento ao ar livre ainda mais agradável. Havia vasos de flores-do-campo espalhados pelo jardim, iluminado por pequenas lanternas com lâmpadas coloridas. Cada detalhe da decoração fora estudado com carinho.

Os garçons, trajados elegantemente, serviam os convidados ao redor da casa, enquanto as pessoas dançavam numa pista perto da piscina. A música ao vivo dava mais requinte e alegria à festa.

Rin estava linda. Vestia um conjunto azul-marinho, com uma blusa de renda levemente transparente e uma esvoaçante saia de seda. Tomara o cuidado de deixar os cabelos soltos, como Sesshomaru gostava. Seus belos olhos negros estavam mais radiantes do que nunca, e realçavam a maquilagem que fizera para a noite.

Sesshomaru vestia um terno folgado de linho bege, que lhe caía perfeitamente. Tinha ombros largos e era alto. Este tipo de roupa lhe ficava muito bem.

Ao entrarem abraçados na casa de Amy, Rin e Sesshomaru chamaram a atenção dos convidados que os olhavam com curiosidade.

Alguns já conheciam Sesshomaru e outros apenas tinham ouvido falar dele. Além de rico e influente era um homem másculo e atraente, e não passava despercebido pelas mulheres onde quer que fosse. Ao ver Rin, Amy apressou-se a encontrá-los.

-# Como vai, querida? - disse ela, abraçando a filha. - E você Sesshomaru, com está? Soube que sua mãe está em Londres. Deveriam tê-la trazido...

-# Mamãe tinha outro compromisso. Foi visitar alguns velhos amigos do tempo que morava em Londres. Estou certo de que não faltará oportunidade de vocês se conhecerem  desculpou-se ele.

Amy e Rin permaneceram abraçadas por um longo tempo. Sentiam saudades uma da outra. Amy parecia feliz, notando o quanto Sesshomaru estava se dedicando a sua filha.

Miroku e sua esposa, Sango, vieram ao encontro deles. Rin adorou encontrá-los.

-# Olá, Miroku. Quanto tempo... Você está ótimo! - disse ela, cumprimentando-o.

-# Você também... Fico contente em ver que vocês dois finalmente se acertaram... - apressou-se a observar o amigo.

De fato, naquela noite eles pareciam um casal perfeito, e isso fazia com que Rin se sentisse uma mulher realizada. A gravidez a tornara vulnerável, e Sesshomaru parecia gostar da dependência que ela sentia dele. Desejavam um ao outro de tal modo que não poderiam sequer pensar em separação.

-# Vamos dançar? - murmurou Sesshomaru no ouvido dela, enquanto Rin ainda falava com Miroku.

-# Vamos sim - ela respondeu, prontamente.

Havia algo de mágico no ar naquele momento. Sentiam-se muitos próximos e queriam estar bem juntos.

Dançavam fortemente abraçados, mal conseguindo respirar. Rin colocou as mãos por baixo do paletó e acariciava as costas dele sensualmente. Sesshomaru, por sua vez, roçava-lhe os dedos demoradamente no pescoço.

A música lenta os envolvia, atraindo-os ainda mais.

-# Gostaria que estivéssemos a sós - sussurrou ele. - Fico louco, só de tocar em você...

Rin nada respondeu, apenas o beijou, tocando-lhe os lábios com a língua, como se quisesse sentir o gosto de sua pele.

-# Pare com isso, Rin...

-# Mas... Você queria dançar... - defendeu-se ela, com ar maroto.

-# Dançar... disse bem... Dançar... Você está me excitando e sabe disso... - sussurrou Sesshomaru. - Vou perder a cabeça e levá-la para a cama que James lhe ofereceu para descansar há alguns minutos.

-# Faça isso, então...

-# Não. Prometi ao dr. Hakudoushi que não permitiria que se cansasse - defendeu-se ele.

-# Fazer amor não me cansa - argumentou ela com suavidade. - Me alivia. Amo você e o seu corpo.

-# Rin! Comporte-se!

Percebera então que ele falava sério. Por sorte Miroku veio procurá-lo acompanhado de outro homem, que estava interessado em comprar um sistema computadorizado da empresa de Sesshomaru.

Rin sentou-se num banco do jardim. Estava só, mas calma e tranqüila como há muito tempo não se sentia. Pela primeira vez, desde que engravidara, orgulhava-se de si mesma e de seu corpo.

Lembrou-se de alguns meses atrás, quando sentaram naquele mesmo lugar do jardim para discutir com James como faria para contar sobre o bebê para Amy.

-# Que bom encontrá-la aqui! -# exclamou James, simpático como sempre.

-# Sempre digo que você é um bruxo. Estava pensando no dia em que conversamos aqui.

-# Adoro você, Rin. Sabe disso, não é? - indagou ele, sentando-se ao lado dela - Sesshomaru já está te procurando por todo lado.

-# Mas você me achou primeiro - zombou ela.

-# Rin...

-# Sim, James?

-# Por que você fez isso?

-# Isso o que, James? Por que eu vim à festa?

-# Não. Sei que é uma pessoa responsável e não viria se não estivesse bem. Eu perguntei, por que você mentiu para nós?

-# Não menti. Seja mais claro, por favor! - pediu ela, intrigada.

-# Nos disse que Sesshomaru não sentia nada por você? Não é verdade. Ele te ama. Qualquer um pode ver isso - insistiu James.

-# Vocês já se deixaram levar pela simpatia dele. É só isso - concluiu Rin, firmemente. - Não vamos nos casar. Eu, mais do que ninguém, conheço Sesshomaru: é um homem muito responsável, o que não quer dizer que me ame.

-# E o bebê? O que ele sente em relação ao bebê? - quis saber James.

-# Oh, ele já o ama - disse ela com sinceridade. - Sesshomaru já provou isso de vários modos.

-# Acho que está sendo cruel e injusta com ele - observou James.

-# O quê?

-# Você se esforça para fazê-lo pagar por não te amar. Está deliberadamente negando a ele o direito de dar seu nome ao filho! - desabafou James, irritado. - Parece preparada para deixá-lo cuidar de você e do bebê, mas lhe nega a única coisa decente e certa a ser feita... E para quê?, Rin? Vingança, ciúme... ou talvez porque ele ame o bebê mais que a você?

-# James! Como pode ser tão cruel? - disse ela amargurada e nervosa, erguendo-se do banco.

James manteve a calma e, olhando bem nos olhos de Rin, continuou:

-# Inveja, ressentimento, ciúme e vingança... - ele repetiu cruelmente. - Pense friamente no que acabo de lhe dizer. E conclua por que você nega a Sesshomaru um direito que é dele como pai da criança. Uma criança que você insiste que nasça como um bastardo.

-# Já basta! - disse Sesshoamru, aparecendo como do nada e abraçando Rin como se quisesse protegê-la. - Você não tem nada a vem com isso, James. Deixe-a em paz...

-# Mas tenho que a ver com Amy. E a situação de Rin a aflige muito - defendeu-se ele.

-# Se continuar a insistir nisso, proibirei Rin de vê-los - ameaçou Sesshomaru, furioso.

-# Já cumpri o meu dever - declarou James, muito calmo. - Conheço você, Rin, e sei que vai refletir sobre o que falei. Desculpe a crueldade, mas precisava ser assim.

James saiu sem dizer nada. Rin pôde vê-lo desaparecer pelo jardim. Percebeu que Sesshomaru estava muito irritado e temeu pela sua reação.

-# Sesshomaru, nada disso é verdade. Te amo - sussurrou ela, nos braços dele. - Me leve para casa. Não quero ficar aqui nem mais um minuto. Por favor.

-# Espere, Rin. Fique calma.

Ela tremia e estava muito insegura. Tudo estava indo tão bem, e agora parecia que o mundo iria desabar sobre sua cabeça.

-# Por favor, Sesshomaru.

-# Não, Rin. Não faça assim. Sente-se e procure se controlar - insistiu ele.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. Não queria sentar nem se afastar dele por um instante sequer. Preferia ficar em pé, abraçada a Sesshomaru.

-# Não me deixe – gemeu Rin, chorando.

-# Nunca, querida, nunca. Não sobreviveria sem você... - garantiu ele, beijando-a na boca com suavidade. - Lembra-se da primeira vez em que nos vimos na fábrica? Você me enfeitiçou desde aquele momento. Fui um tolo em tentar me enganar... Não consigo viver sem você! Nunca deixei minha vida pessoal interferir no trabalho, e por isso levei ao extremo o nosso relacionamento secreto. Sei que fui injusto com você, querida.

-# Compreendo... - sussurrou ela.

-# Sei disso. Mas sei também que meu comportamento foi cruel - confessou ele, com lágrimas nos olhos.

-# Oh, Sesshi!

-# Já te amava desde aquela primeira vez que fizemos amor e eu nem sabia que você era virgem. Quase enlouqueci quando voltei de Devon, da casa de minha mãe, e soube que tinha deixado a empresa. E ao saber do bebê, me descontrolei, mas por nenhum momento tive raiva de você - desabafou Sesshomaru, ainda abraçado a ela.

-# E quanto a Kagura Stone? - perguntou Rin, temerosa pela resposta.

-# Fui um tolo em achar que poderia te esquecer. Eu a usei. Nunca significou nada para mim. Nem ao menos a toquei. Não consegui me interessar por nenhuma mulher desde que a conheci, e isso chegava a me desconcertar... será que consegue entender, Rin?  perguntou Sesshomaru com serenidade, pois tido sido totalmente sincero.

-# Claro...

-# Te amo, querida. Sempre te amei.

Sesshomaru a beijou calorosamente. Seus lábios ardiam de desejo e paixão. Os dois se abraçaram como se quisessem unir seus corpos para sempre.

-# Quando você propôs morar comigo, fiquei esperançoso que aquele fosse o primeiro passo para que ficássemos juntos - murmurou Sesshomaru. - E hoje James me forçou a adiantar meus planos. Quero que se case comigo, não só pelo bebê, mas por nós dois. Quero estar sempre com você...

-# Oh, Sesshi... Não imagina como me sinto feliz ouvindo você falar assim... - suspirou Rin, ainda envolvida pelos braços fortes de Sesshomaru.

Ele pôde ver que James se aproximava. Com certeza queria se certificar de como as coisas estavam. Sorriu feliz ao perceber que eles continuavam abraçados e pareciam ter chegado a um acordo. Ao voltar à festa, foi ao encontro da esposa.

-# Amy, pode ficar orgulhosa de seu marido. Fiz o papel de Cupido... Sesshomaru e Rin finalmente se entenderam - finalizou James.

-# Vamos para casa, Sesshi - propôs ela ansiosa. - Não quero mais ficar aqui. Quero ir para casa...

-# Para casa... Você não imagina como é bom ouvi-la falar assim, Vamos nos casar? - voltou a insistir Sesshomaru, esperançoso. Rin afastou-se dele e abaixou-se para apanhar um cravo branco do jardim. Beijou a flor com ternura e a colocou no bolso dele. - Você não me respondeu.

-# Respondi sim - afirmou ela, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. - É o que mais desejo. Me casar com você, o mais rápido possível.

A sala do apartamento de Sesshomaru estava sofisticadamente decorada com flores brancas. A cerimônia seria simples. Apenas a sra. Taisho, Miroku e Sango tinham sido convidados. Rin apareceu na sala de braços dados com Sesshomaru. Ambos vestiam roupas brancas; Rin segurava um lindo botão de rosas numa das mãos. Tudo foi muito rápido e singelo. A felicidade estava presente em cada sorriso.

-# Antes tarde do que nunca... - observou ironicamente a mãe dele ao cumprimentá-la. - Já sabia que se casariam, há quatro meses atrás, quando você me avisou, meu filho. Não sei por que vocês jovens custam tanto a se decidir... Não é verdade, Rin?

-# Ora, mamãe. Por favor... - interveio ele, com severidade.

Clea sorriu. Gostava do jeito direto e sincero de sua sogra. Provavelmente se tornariam grandes amigas.

-# Querida... Acorde...

-# O que foi, Sesshi? - perguntou ela, mal conseguindo abrir os olhos.

-# James acabou de ligar. Amy começou a sentir as dores e já está no hospital. Acho que seu irmãozinho vai nascer - disse Sesshomaru, contente.

-# Que horas são? Tenho que levantar... e ir até lá.

-# Quase cinco horas da manhã. Acalme-se meu bem, tudo correrá bem.

Ao levantar da cama, Rin sentiu-se mal e gritou de dor. Parecia sofrer muito e não conseguia controlar os músculos do corpo.

-# Sesshi... Ligue para o dr. Hakudoushi. O bebê vai nascer, precisamos ir para o hospital! - disse ela muito nervosa, com a voz trêmula de dor.

-# Acalme-se. Está tudo bem... Estou aqui com você... Te amo - suspirou Sesshomaru, fazendo-a deitar-se e saindo a seguir para tomar as providências necessárias.

O bebê de Amy e James recebeu o nome de James Laverne Júnior e nasceu vinte e cinco minutos antes de seu sobrinho Toya Taisho.

Sesshomaru olhou para o bebê, orgulhoso. Era um menino lindo e saudável. Entrou no quarto e aproximou-se de Rin, ainda exausta do parto.

-# Te amo - disse, beijando-lhe os lábios. - Amo nosso bebê... Obrigado por me dar este filho. Ele é lindo!

-# Oh, pobre Sesshi. Pela sua aparência, sofreu mais do que eu - caçoou ela, com ternura.

-# Acho que sim. Nunca me senti impotente em toda a minha vida. Queria tê-la ajudado. Acredite - ele disse, com lágrimas rolando pelo rosto.

-# Acredito, querido. Você é o pai mais dedicado e carinhoso que já conheci - ela respondeu, radiante de felicidade.

-# Te amo. Você me faz sentir um homem realizado em todos os sentidos - confessou Sesshomaru, emocionado.

-# Também te amo. Sempre te amarei, Sesshomaru...

Rin adormeceu com um sorriso nos lábios. Um sorriso tão lindo que Sesshomaru não pôde deixar de beijá-la.

*** F I M ***

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooooOoOoOoOooooOoOoOooOoo**

**Taí gente mais uma finc terminada, e já vo começa outra.....**


End file.
